To Tell or Not to Tell
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Part two of the 'True Friends' series. Kim survived the divorce now she has to deal with something worse...abuse. She is hiding the truth from her friends so how can help her? Will they be able to save her before it's too late?
1. The Secret

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is part two in the 'True Friends' series. **

Tell or Not To Tell

By writingnut2010

At The Youth Center a tall teenage boy was teaching younger kids some karate moves. His name was Tommy Oliver.

"HI-YA" the kids exclaimed throwing a punch

"Very good guys. All right that end of our lesson for today but before you guys go I want to tell you something first. I don't want to scare any of you but if for some reason your mommy or daddy drink a lot and start hitting you guys I want you to come tell me and I'll try my very hardest to make them stop Ok"? Tommy told them.

"All right you may go" Tommy said. .

The kids left. Tommy walked over to his friends, Jason, Billy, Trini, and his girlfriend Kimberly.

"Wow Tommy that was great. What you said to the kids I mean it's a good idea" Trini smiled.

"Yeah well the number of abused kids grows everyday" Tommy said

"It makes me sick knowing that there are parents out there who are hurting there kids" Jason said..

Kimberly sat there not saying anything. She was going through what they were talking about. Her father was always drinking and always hitting her. She had faith that he would soon stop so she didn't tell her friends. Her friends could tell something was up. The weather had been really hot lately and she was wearing long pink sleeve shirt and long pants, Then another one of their friends named Zack come up behind Kimberly. He tapped her shoulders and said "Boo" Kimberly screamed and panicked. She did a round house, **kick (A/N I think that is what the move is called. I'm thinking of the move where you like spin around and jump then kick. Can someone let me know if that is the right more or not for future please)** to defend herself.

"Whoa, whoa Kim chill out it's just me" Zack laughed..

Kimberly looked around everyone was starting at her from her loud scream. It didn't take long for everyone to stop staring at her and when they did her friends got concerned.

"Beautiful you ok? You've been really jumpy lately" Tommy asked?

"Yeah and really tense" Jason added.

"What's going on" Trini added deeply concerned for her best friend?

Kimberly wasn't going to answer their questions so she changed the subject.

"What time is it" she asked?

Billy looked at his watch

"1:30. Why" he asked?

"1:30 on no I was supposed to be home by 1:00 my dad is going to kill me. Sorry guys I got to go". Kimberly gasped.

Kimberly left before anyone had a change to ask questions

"Something is not right with her" Trini sighed

"I agree. Something is bothering her and we need to find out what it is" Jason agreed.

"Did you guys notice that she was wearing winter cloths in the middle of spring" Tommy asked?

"I sadly notice the change in appearance in Kimberly clothing" Billy spoke.

"Huh" Jason/Tommy/Zack all asked?

"What he means is yes he did notice and so did I" Trini. sighed.

"Any way we can find out what's wrong with her" Zack asked?

"She is not going to tell us on her own so we have to figure it out for ourselves" Jason told them.

"Maybe not Jase, Kimberly and I have been close friends for a long time. I'll try and get myself over to her house and find out what's wrong and I'll report back to you guys" Trini suggested. .

They all agreed that was the best idea.

**A/N I know this is short but it is only the first chapter. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Trini Learns The Truth

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

At Kimberly's House Later on that day,

"Thanks again for letting me sleepover Kim. It's been so long since we last had one" Trini said.

"You are welcome here anytime you want. Dad Trini is here she is going to sleep over" Kimberly called.

"Oh honey hey do me a favor and bring me my belt off the chair in the kitchen please" her father's distant voice responded?

"Sure dad" Kimberly answered. .

Kimberly reached for the belt. Her hand started shaking and all the times her dad had used the belt to hit her came back to her. Trini just watched taking note so she could report back to the others. Kimberly got the belt and went into her father room. Luckily at this time of day her father wasn't drunk. When Kimberly came back they went into her bedroom and did, makeovers and listened to music and watched a few movies, then they hear yelling coming from the living room.

"Kimberly I thought I told you not to leave the remote on the couch and to put it on the table when you're done with it. When Trini leaves tomorrow you and I are going to have a nice talk".

Kimberly then realized her father was now drunk. She didn't want to put her friend in danger so she tried to get her to leave.

"Trini you need to leave now. I'm uh…feeling sick" she lied.

"I'm not leaving Kim. So matter how much you want me to" Trini said not backing down

"What if I told you that you're life was at risk if you stayed here" Kimberly asked?

"Why would I be in danger" Trini asked back?

"You just will. Please Trini you need to leave" Kimberly cried.

"Why would I leave Kim? Why am I in danger" Trini pushed.

"Ok here is the truth…" Kimberly started.

Trini knew this was it. She knew Kimberly was finally going to tell her what's been bothering her so much.

"Trini my dad he…he hits me" Kimberly whispered.

Trini gasped.

"That talk he wants to have tomorrow it not a talk it means he is going to hit me…again. Trini I know this is going to sound very wimpy of me but you can't leave me tomorrow" Kimberly asked?

Kimberly's eyes filled with water. Kimberly tried to not cry but a tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Trini put her arm around Kim's shoulder to comfort her.

"Kimberly you are not a wimp and there is no way I will leave you here tomorrow alone. I will protect you" Trini soothed.

Once Kimberly was calm again Trini went outside in the hall way to make a call.

Jason (on the phone): Hello?

Trini (On other end of phone): Jason it's me are you alone?

Jason: No Tommy and the others are with me why what's going on is Kim ok?

Trini: No she is not. I can't talk about it here and now but Jason we were thinking of meeting at the park tomorrow around noon I will tell you everything there?

Jason: "Sounds good I'll see you then bye. Trini are you and Kim in danger?

Trini: I'll tell you tomorrow I can't tell you here. I will say this she needs us now more then ever. Bye Jase.

Trini hung up the phone and went back into Kimberly room.

" Ok we are going to meet everyone at the park at noon" Trini told her.

"Trini you can't tell anyone about this ok you have to promise me that you won't" Kimberly asked?.

"Ok I promise" Trini sighed .

Trini was not sure if you could though. She knew tomorrow everyone would be asking what happen.

"Come on Kim we should get to bed its late" Trini said .

"I can't sleep my dad might have heard me telling you and get mad. Then while we are sleeping he could come in and hurt me" Kimberly cried..

"Kimberly I would never let that happen to you. Just close your eyes and picture you and Tommy you're at the beach let that just relax you" Trini soothed softly

She knew the abuse had changed their strong, tough, happy friend and ranger.

.

Kimberly did just that and they both fell asleep. Kimberly did not stay asleep long. Her nightmares were keeping her up all night. So she did what she always did when her nightmares would keep her up. She just prayed she just asked God to help her find the strength to fight off her dad and for him to stop drinking until she finally fell asleep.

At the park the next day everyone was gathered around the picnic table just hanging out and talking. Then Kimberly and Trini come over to join them.

"Well it's been nice. I think Rita must have taken a vacation or something" Jason commented.

"It's so nice. Plus I don't think I could handle another beating" Kimberly said without thinking. .

After Kimberly said that she covered her mouth with her hands. She knew she said too much.

"What's that suppose to mean" Jason asked??

"Nothing I…just um…coming from Rita's view we always kick her butt and she gets beat" Kimberly tried to cover up.

Her friends looked at her.

"I can't do this Kim. You have to tell them" Trini exclaimed.

"Trini you promised. I'm not telling them anything and neither can you!" Kimberly cried

"Tell us what" Jason asked?

"Kimberly you have to they will understand. It's ok Kim you don't have to be scared they will help you, you just have to tell them. Kim your life depends on it. Tell them or I will" Trini warned.

"I'm not telling them anything and if you tell them then I will never speak to you again and we will no longer be friends" Kimberly warned back.

"Trini ignore her. What's going on" Jason asked?

"If Kimberly is in danger then you have to tell us Trini please" Tommy begged?

Sighing Trini decided to tell them the truth.

"Remember yesterday when you told the younger kids if they were ever getting hit by their parents to tell you" Trini started?

"Yeah so" the guys asked?

"Trini don't I will never speak to you again and I'll quite bring a power ranger" Kimberly said quickly.

She stood up and walked away from the table Kimberly didn't want anyone to know so she was willing to do anything to keep it from happening.


	3. Fun Time Ruined By a Visitor

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Thanks for all the alerts and reviews!**

**LAST TIME**

"Trini don't I will never speak to you again and I'll quite bring a power ranger."

She stood up and walked away from the table Kimberly didn't want anyone to know so she was willing to do anything to keep it from happening.

**NOW**

"Kimberly is being abused by her father" Trini breathe out.

Hearing those words made it all more painful for Kim. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Tommy went over to her and picked her up. He sat back down and put her on his lap. She put her face into his chest and she just cried. After all this time trying to be brave she has to just let herself cry and that what she did. Her friends gather around her. Tommy stroked her hair.

"Shhhh beautiful it's ok. It's all going to be ok. Your safe now and that's not going to change" Tommy soothed. .

here

Jason got up. **" **I'll be back guys I have to go tear him to peaces".

Kimberly lifted her head off of Tommy's chest and grabbed Jason's hand. She needed her brother with her at a time like this.

" NO! You can't leave me Jason please stay with me" Kimberly cried.

"She's right man just stay here we can kill him for this later" Tommy said. .

"How did you find out" Billy wondered?

"It wasn't hard. When we first got there her father asked Kim to bring him his belt and when Kim went to reach for it her hand started shaking. Then later in he started yelling at her for leaving the remote on the couch and he said that after I left they would "talk". She then told me I had to leave and when I asked why she told me. She wouldn't sleep either she was scared her father would come in a slap her while we were sleeping for telling me. Then came the nightmares" Trini explained.

"Guys I can't just sit her while this guys gets away with hitting Kimberly not only with his hand but with a belt I can't just sit here and do nothing" Jason growled.

"Jason please don't leave me. I know your mad but I just don't want you to leave me please Jase please stay" Kimberly whimpered?

"Ok Kim I'll stay but I want to try and rest ok? You look really tired" Jason said softly stroking her hair.

Kimberly laid her head on Tommy's chest and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was sound asleep

"What are we going to do we cannot let Kimberly go back home" Jason asked?.

"We have to call her mother. She may live in a different state but she needs to know what's going on" Tommy said

"She can't just snap her fingers and be here where will she sleep tonight" Zack asked??

"My house" Trini wondered.

"No way! That is the first place he will look. Trini you need to tell your parents. This guy will not hesitate to hurt you" Jason warned.

"She can stay with me" Tommy offered..

"I'm sure she would love that but it might be a little weird, don't you think so bro" Jason asked?

"My dad has been doing karate since he was 5 years old he knows more moves than any of us. He can protect her just in case he comes to find her. I'm sure they will let her stay If I tell them about her dad" Tommy told.

Kimberly stirred "Tommy, Jason" she muttered out.

"We're here Kim. You're safe" Tommy said rubbing her back.

"Thanks guys. You always know how to make me feel better. I don't know why I waited so long to tell you. Trini can you ever forgive me for things I said to you? I would never give up being a power ranger" Kimberly said waking up.

"Of course I can Kim I know you never meant it" Trini smiled..

Kimberly gave a weak smile. Inside was scared to death of what was going to happen but she wanted to be brave.

" Awww cheer up Kim everything will be ok." Zack said.

"I know it will I trust you guys". Kimberly smiled.

"There it is there's that smile. Any change you can give us one of those famous Kim laughs" Jason asked?

Kimberly just shook her head.

"I think I could get her to laugh" Tommy said as he had a flash back .

**FLASHBACK**

He was on a date and he kissed her neck.

He was surprised when she stated giggling.

"Tommy stop" she said to him giggling.

"Why" he asked her? "Because…it tickles" she told him again laughing.

He gave her an evil look "Oh so your ticklish are you" he asked even though he already knew the answer? "

Kimberly jumped up.

"May…be just a little" Kim said.

Tommy got up and started chasing her around the park. He finally grabbed her and pinned her to the grass and tickled her. She screamed out in giggles. She did everything to get away from him but she couldn't

"Tommy stop…please …I can't breathe anymore" she said asked she gasped out in giggles.

He stopped torturing her and helped her up.

"There's that Beautiful smile" he said.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah I am sure I can make her laugh" Tommy smirked..

He looked at Kimberly and gave her the same look he gave her that day in the park. She leaped off his lap.

"Tommy don't even think about it!!" she squealed

Tommy looked at his friends to see if they would help. They nodded.

"Sorry Beautiful but it's too late…I thought about it" Tommy playfully growled.

Kimberly started running. She was also giggling. Her friends ran after. Zack and Billy grabbed her and held her down. She tried to get out of their grasp but failed. Then they tickled her. She started laughing.

"Stop it… Zack Billy let me go… Stop pleas…" Kimberly squealed in between giggles.

She was having fun with her friends even though she didn't like getting tickled she was still having more fun then she has in a long time. Everyone was having fun when they heard a deep drunk manly voice behind them.

"The lady said stop"

Everyone stopped and turned around. Kimberly's father was standing there and he looked mad.

**A/N DUN, DUN DUHHHHHH WHAT IS GOING HAPPEN? **


	4. The Attack

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

**LAST TIME**

"Sorry Beautiful but its too late…I thought about it" Tommy playfully growled.

Kimberly started running. She was also giggling. Her friends ran after. Zack and Billy grabbed her and held her down. She tried to get out of their grasp but failed. Then they tickled her. She started laughing.

"Stop it… Zack Billy let me go… Stop pleas" Kimberly squealed in between giggles.

She was having fun with her friends even though she didn't like getting tickled she was still having more fun then she has in a long time. Everyone was having fun when they heard a deep drunk manly voice behind them.

"The lady said stop"

Everyone stopped and turned around. Kimberly's father was standing there and he looked mad.

**NOW!**

The guys went into protective mode.

"Dad what are you doing here" Kimberly asked her voice shaking?

"Kim sweetie you forgot your lunch" Kim's dad said in a sweet tone.

"Thanks dad but I'm not hungry" Kimberly said knowing it was a trick.

"I know it's a list when you come home later you're going to make me lunch so here's a list you might want go shopping" her father said now telling the truth. .

Jason and Tommy's fist started shaking.

"Well you might want to make your own lunch because she is not going home with you and she never will" Zack growled. .

"Oh really well you're not her father so you have no say" her father snapped. .

He started coming closer to them. Kimberly gasped and moved away. Tommy wrapped his arms around her. Jason was getting madder and madder.

"Come on sweetie you don't have to be scared of me. All you have to do is listening to me and no one gets hurt" her dad warned. .

"That's it I can't take it. You are dead" Jason yelled!

"JASON NO COME BACK" Kimberly cried!!!!!

Jason took off running. Kimberly's father and Jason started fighting. Kimberly didn't want either of them to get hurt so she tried to run after them. She felt Tommy wrap his arms around her and hold her back. Zack, Billy and Trini ran over to Jason and helped him fight.

"STOP GUYS COME BACK HE IS TOUGH HE WILL HURT YOU!!! DAD STOP THIS…DAD STOP THIS AND I'LL COME HOME WITH YOU" Kimberly begged!

The fighting stopped Kimberly tried to pull out of Tommy's grip but we wasn't going to let her go.

" Kimberly stop! What are you doing you can't go home with him! Stay calm let them do this" Tommy said.!

In Rita's chamber a large eye was watching and smirking as an evil idea formed in her mind.

"This can be fun. Goldar go keep our little white ranger busy, putties you go and keep the rest of them busy make sure they are away from Kimberly and her dad at all time".

"Yes evil one" Goldar responded

They left and went to the park

Back at the park Kimberly was struggling with Tommy for him to let her go. Everyone else went back to fighting. Then Putties and Goldar landed in front of them all.

"Great this is just perfect. Guys we got trouble" Tommy said sarcastically

Everyone started fighting off the putties leaving Kim's dad alone. Kimberly even found enough courage to fight the putties. While she was fighting her dad grabbed her from behind.

"Come on Kimmie lets go home like you promised" her father said..

"Dad no I have to fight these things let me go" Kimberly cried!

Kimberly's dad pulled her closer to him the slapped her across the face.

" How dare you lie to me! Your mother would be so disappointed in you right now come on lets go home" her father yelled. !!

"TOMMY, JASON" Kimberly screamed in fear. !!!!


	5. A Trip to the Doctor

"TOMMY, JASON" Kimberly screamed!!!!

They all went to try and save her but the putties held them back forcing them to watch Kim get beat by her father.

"Dad let me go I didn't lie to you please" she cried.

"No you are coming home with me" her father growled!!

Then he slapped, kicked, punched, and hit her over and over. He had such a tight grip on her she couldn't fight back. Since he was drunk and not in his right mind after a few minutes he felt like going for a walk in the park, forgetting all about Kim. He threw Kimberly down and walked away. That's when the putties and Goldar left. Everyone ran over to Kimberly. She was laying on the floor shacking he face was white accept for the spots that were black and blue her eyes were red she was completely prettified. Her friends got down next to her.

"Kimberly say something are you ok" Trini begged?

Kimberly looked around she saw Zack, Billy, Jason and Trini but no Tommy.

"Tommy where is Tommy, Tommy" she cried?

Tommy rushed over to her side. He stroked her hair. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers were gripping his shirt. Her friends knew that there was no way to get Tommy out of her death grip. Tommy picked her up and walked over to the table. He sat down with her on his lap. The rest followed behind him. Jason put his hands on her back and tried to get her off Tommy. Kimberly felt the tug and just held on tighter. Her faced was in Tommy shoulder and she was crying. Her body was still shacking.

"I fear she may be going into a danger state" Billy said..

"Billy please for once in English" Tommy begged.

"She is going into shock. She needs to see a doctor" Billy said again.

Tommy had to carry them all the way there.

At the hospital they all rushed in and the doctor came over to them.

"We think she may be in shock. Her father just beat her up in the park" Jason explained.

"Well let's see what the damage is" the doctor said .

He touched Kimberly's face trying to turn it toward him. Kimberly turned her face away from the doctor and further into Tommy's shoulder. She was acting like a shy little girl who was going for a checkup.

"Let's get her into a room and we will try again" the doctor said.

In the room the doctor again tried to make Kim look at him.

"Ok come on Kimberly look over at me please" he said gently.

He tried to turn her face again but Kimberly just wouldn't let him. She let out a little whine. She didn't want anyone to see the scares on her face. Her friends knew what they had to do but they felt bad. She was just abused. Her body was still shacking and she hasn't said a word since they left the park.

"Well we know one thing is for sure she is in shock majorly. I can't tell for sure what kind of damage is done until I see her face" the doctor sighed.

"We're really sorry Doctor. She seems to become quite shy and has a death grip on her boyfriend" Jason explained.

"Of course she is shy she was just beat up by her father she has no clue who to trust any more. But I really do need to see her face so I know how to fix it" he told them.

Jason went around to where Kimberly's hands were and tried to pull her off him. The More Jason pulled the more Kim tried to hold on. The doctor stepped up and helped Jason. Kimberly kept whimpering. "Jason stop please don't do this" she tried begging. No luck. After at least one hour the Doctor and Jason were able to pry Kim off Tommy. Once he released the death grip. Trini and Billy pulled her away from Tommy. Once they let her go she put her face into the bed and wrapped her arms around her head. The doctor tried move Kimberly's hands but she pulled away. He kept trying and trying and trying no luck.

"Stay away from me" she whimpered.

"Doctor can we have a second alone with her" Tommy asked?

The doctor nodded and left the room. Tommy went over to Kimberly on the bed and started rubbing her back.

"Come on beautiful the doctor only wants to help he won't hurt you" he told her.

Kimberly knew the doctor was gone she finally turned around to face her friends. She had fear in her eyes like they have never seen before. She was breathing really heavy a looked like she was going to break down and cry again.

"Kim I know you're scared but you need to let the doctor look at you. He will not hurt you I promise you" Jason told her.

"It's a sign of weakness. I don't deserve to be a power ranger" she said softly.

"Kimberly your dad is hurting you it is not a sign of weakness and you do deserve to be a power ranger. Zordon wouldn't have picked you if he didn't think you deserved it" Trini said.

"Beautiful listen to me. You are not weak. When the putties came to the park you didn't let your dad being there stop you from kicking butt" he said.

Just then the doctor can back in. Kimberly saw him and freaked out. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Doctor…you're a guy" Billy noted. .

"Yes thanks for noticing" the doctor laughed.

"Seeing as her father is a male Kimberly is now scared of all males" Billy said. .

"You're right I'll go get a nurse in here" the doctor said and left.

"Uh-oh. If Kimberly is scared of men how is she going to trust my father" Tommy asked??

"She knows your father so don't worry about it I think she should be fine" Jason said. .

Kimberly came out of the bathroom. Only when she did all the marks and cuts were gone. All the guys looked at her in confusion. Trini knew what was going on.

"Kimberly you used cover up to hid the marks why" Trini asked?

"I don't want anyone to look at my face" she answered**. **

Trini took a napkin and wiped it off. Then the nurse came in. Kimberly quickly hid her face in Tommy's shoulder again.

"Come on Beautiful be brave. Just let her look at you. She won't hurt you" Tommy soothed.

Kimberly took her face out. Tommy held her in his arms while the nurse looked at her. She was still shacking

"Ok well it doesn't look too bad…I'd like to keep her here just over night for the shock I'll be sure to tell the doctor" the doctor said smiling softly.

Then the nurse left.

"Kim how long has this been going on" Zack asked?

Everyone looked at Kim in wonder…..


	6. The Painful memories

**A/N I DOWN OWN ANYTHING!**

"Kim how long has this been going on" Zack asked?

Everyone looked at Kim in wonder

Kimberly looked at them. "Since after that week I spent with Jason after I went home" she said.

"Kimberly that was a few months ago. Why didn't you tell us sooner" Tommy asked?

Kimberly put her face back into his chest. "I'm sorry I was scared about loosing my dad. I already lost my mom and I didn't want to loose my dad" she said as she cried again. "I knew if I told someone they would throw him in jail and I would be without family and I'd have to move away from you guys and I've lost so much already I don't want to be alone" she cried.

"Shhhh don't cry it's ok. You're not nor will you ever be alone" Tommy soothed rubbing her back.

"Yeah, the doctor called the cops and your father can't hurt you anymore" Jason said

At Rita's Chamber, "Oh no, no, this won't do. I must go post bail for this guy. First I need someone to keep the rangers busy…GOLDAR!!!" she yelled.

"Yes my evil one" Goldar asked?

"Fly down there and destroy the Earth. Keep the Rangers busy while I pay someone a little visit and help them make bail" Rita ordered.

"As you wish evil one" Goldar said. .

They both left

Back in Kim's room everything was going fine until everyone heard the beeps of the communicator. That sound has never made Kimberly so fearful until now.

"Zordon this is Billy what's up" Billy asked?

"Goldar is attacking the city they need your help" Zordon said.

"Please don't leave me alone. What is my dad comes back" Kimberly whimpered.

"We're on our way Zordon" Jason sighed.

"No! Please! Please don't leave me here alone please" Kimberly cried!!!!

"You guys go I'll stay here with Kim" Trini offered.

They morphed and let the Hospital.

The rangers were fighting and fighting when suddenly Goldar vanished in thin air.

"I think this was a set up! To get us away from Kimberly" Jason said!!!

"I think your right Jason we should contact Trini and make sure she and Kimberly are ok I have a bad feeling…...


	7. The Nightmare

**A/N I DOWN OWN ANYTHING!**

**LAST TIME**

The rangers were fighting and fighting when suddenly Goldar vanished in thin air.

"**I** think this was a set up! To get us away from Kimberly!!!

"I think your right Jason we should contact Trini and make sure she and Kimberly are ok I have a bad feeling…….

**NOW**

"Trini this is Zack you there"Zack asked in to his communicator ?

"Hey Zack what's up is everyone ok" Trini asked?

"Yeah everyone is fine. How is Kim? Is she ok Zack wondered?

"Yes she is fine she is sleeping at the moment. Why you guys sound panicked" Trini said.?

"I think Rita set us up. I think she wanted us to leave Kimberly alone so she could plot something" Zack informed her.

"No we were fine. You guys should come back though. I think Kim might freak if you wakes up and your still not here Trini explained..

" Were on our Way" Zack told her.

In Kim's Room the guys appeared in the room. They looked at the sleeping Kimberly. She looked so peaceful. They were relieved to see her calm again after seeing her so scared.Then the Doctor came in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. Now since he family is out of town I will allow one of you to stay the night with her but I might ask the rest of you to go home".

Then he walked out.

"He's right guys no use all of us standing around. We can go home and get so sleep. We can come back in the morning" Jason agreed.

"I'll stay you guys go. I still have a bad feeling about Rita. I call you guys if something comes up but I'd feel a lot better if I stayed here with her" Tommy said more as an order.

"Sure, you just want to be alone with your girlfriend so you can make out" Jason teased.

"Funny Jase real funny" Tommy said sarcastically.

Everyone smiled and left. Tommy went to sleep on the couch that was in the room. He too was sleeping peacefully when he heard loud screams coming from Kimberly.

_**Kimberly's Dream**_

She was at the park with Tommy. Tommy had her pinned to the ground and was tickling her just to hear her laugh, When her dad come over to them.

"I told you, you can't leave the house until you finish your homework" he yelled at her.

"But dad its summer I have no homework" she told him shacking. **(A/N THIS IS JUST HER DREAM I WILL BE MAKING HER GO TO SCHOOL)**

"You are spending too much time with your boyfriend her" her yelled again.

Then her dad grabbed Tommy and started beating him up. Once Tommy was close to death he stopped and went to attack her.

_**End Kimberly's Dream**_

"NO! STOP DAD!!! SOMEONE HELP!!! OW!! STOP DAD PLEASE!! NO! LEAVE TOMMY ALONE!!! TOMMY" Kimberly screamed as she cried.

Kimberly felt someone shacking her.

"Kim wake up! Kim" Tommy said

Kimberly awoke with a gasp and she has tears falling from her eyes. Tommy held her and comforted her.

"Tommy oh my gosh it was terrible my dad tried to kill you and then he tried to kill me" Kimberly cried.

"Shhhhhh Beautiful it's ok. It was just a bad dream" Tommy soothed. .

Just then Kimberly's father came in the room. Kimberly and Tommy broke apart a looked at their visitor. Kimberly gasped in fear. She started back away but soon realized she was on a bed and couldn't anyway….

**A/N DUN, DUN, DUHHHHHH The last chapter was short so I decided to do give you guys another one. **


	8. The Visitor

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Just then Kimberly's father came in the room. Kimberly and Tommy broke apart a looked at their visitor. Kimberly gasped in fear. She started back away but soon realized she was on a bed and couldn't anyway.

"T-To-Tommy" Kimberly stuttered

"It's ok Beautiful I got you. You're safe with me" Tommy soothed.

"Honey you'd never guess I was suppose to stay in lock up till the court date but earlier today some women name Rita came and bailed me out! Isn't that great" her father asked?

Tommy and Kimberly shared a look.

"If things get back get the doctor or contact the rangers. I promise I will not let him hurt you" Tommy whispered.

"What? Is it a crime for a father to visit her daughter in the hospital" her father asked?

"It is when the father is suppose to be in jail for beating their daughter and being the reason she is in the hospital" .

"Oh please look Tommy you need to understand something. Kimberly's mom and I are divorced and Kim wants us back together that's why she is doing this I would never hurt my daughter" her father laughed.

"I am not making it up dad I've been telling you for weeks now that you have to stop drinking because it is hurting me" Kimberly cried.

"You need to leave. Either you can do it or we can call the doctor and have him come and take you out" Tommy said calmly.

Kimberly's dad grabbed Tommy and slammed him into the wall. Kimberly screamed. The first thought in her mind was to call for back up. She contacted Jason.

"Jason I need you help get your butt over to the hospital now" she screamed.

"Kim get the doctor" Tommy yelled

Kimberly went to hit the call button. She all of a sudden felt as though there was a 100 pound weight on her chest. She suddenly couldn't breathe. Having her dream almost come true was scaring her to death.

"KIMBERLY" Tommy cried!!!!!!

Then there was a flash of a Red light and Jason appeared in front of them. By the time he got there Tommy had Kim's dad pinned on the wall.

"Jason I'm fine get Kim she can't breathe anymore" Tommy said.

"Jason…help" Kimberly gasped!

Jason went and hit the call button and the nurse left to help. She came in and put an oxygen mask over Kim's nose and mouth. Then she called the police and had them take her father away. After everyone was gone Jason and Tommy ran over to Kimberly. Her body was shacking in fear. Tears were pouring from her eyes. She was breathing really heavy too.

"Well I don't see any more cuts or scars or anything" Jason said..

"No he didn't get a change to touch her luckily. Rita paid for him bail. Kimberly are you ok" Tommy asked?

Kimberly shook her head. "I'm scared" she mouthed. Tommy held her in his arms. Jason wrapped his arms around her too. Tommy started stroking her hair.

"It's ok Kim you are safe the police took your dad and he won't be aloud out of jail for a long time" Jason soothed.

"Beautiful you know Jason and I will NEVER let anything happen to. Now close your eyes and try to get some sleep" Tommy said.

"Yeah. Tommy and I will stay right here until you fall asleep" Jason agreed.

Kimberly laid her head on Tommy chest and closed her eyes. The first second she closed her eyes and the next second she opened them again. She took the oxygen mask off. She shook her head.

"Come on Kim" Jason said softly..

"I can't I keep seeing weird stuff happening. I'm scared my dad will come back and hurt you guys just like in my dream" she confessed.

"That's all it was Kim a dream. Plus Beautiful Jason and I battle with monsters day in and day out do you really think I can't handle a drunk man" Tommy teased?

Kimberly had to smile. Both men gave her a kiss and she went to sleep. Tommy put the Oxygen mask back on just in case. Once Kim was asleep Tommy gently lifted her off him and onto the bed. Then he and Jason walked away from the bed so they could talk. They joked around and laughed for a bit before they heard Kimberly yell in her sleep

"No stop get away from me! Stop no! Dad don't no! Leave her alone! MOM NO! DAD DON'T"!

"Kim! Kimberly wake up your dreaming" Tommy said. .

He and Jason started shaking her. Kimberly woke up with a loud scream. She looked around at Jason and Tommy.

"Tommy? Jason? What? I hate these dumb dreams I haven't had a good night sleep in forever" she sighed..

"Well beautiful that will all change! How do you feel about a sleepover at my house" Tommy offered?

"Not that I haven't dreamed of this day since we met but why would I do that I have a home" Kimberly wondered?

"Not where you are safe if you can stay with Tommy you can be safe and away from your father. So what do you say" Jason asked??

"Sounds great Tommy I can't wait" Kimberly smiled.

Then Tommy's call rang.

"I'll be right back guys I got to take this" he said.

He got up and left the room.

"I figured it would take long" Kimberly sighed.

"What are you talking about Kim" Jason asked??

"Tommy's new girlfriend…….

**A/N OOOOOOOO WHAT NEW GIRLFRIEND?**


	9. Mall trip gone bad

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Tommy's new girlfriend, I am too weak to take care of myself so he is moving on to some women who can fight for herself and is not scared to stand up to her father" Kimberly vented.

"Oh come on Kim, Tommy loves you he would never cheat on you and love someone else. Plus you are not week. When those putties attacked the park you kicked butt. You didn't care that your father was there" Jason soothed.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Oh no I sound like one of those needy women don't I ugh! If I even sound like that again please just hit me something" Kimberly giggled.

"Ok Kim will do. So…can you tell me what your dream was about" Jason laughed?

"Oh well I…" Kimberly started but cut off by Tommy.

Then Tommy came into the room. "Sorry guys. That was your mom Kim. She said the weather in Paris is really bad and they won't let anyone leave the airport so she is trapped there till the weather clears up" he told them.

"Wait why is my mom at the airport anyway? Where is she going" Kimberly asked?

"She is coming to see you. The other day at the park after we found out we called her and told her" Jason said.

"We thought you would be happy" Tommy told her.

"No, no guys she can't come here. It's not safe for her to come here. My dad he'll…well he won't be happy. My parents hate each other" Kimberly cried.

"Does this have anything to do with your dream? We heard you yelling something about your mom" Jason asked?

"Guys she can't come here! My dad will hurt her if she does. He'll get mad and hit her like he does to me. Then she'll…" Kimberly trialed off and shook her head as tears fell from her eyes

"Hey, hey beautiful don't cry its will be ok I mean you dad won't have a change to hurt your mom" Tommy soothed.

Kimberly put her face into her hands and she cried. She was just so scared and so tired and so over whelmed by everything. Tommy just held her in his arms till she fell asleep. Once she was asleep Jason left and went back home. Being in Tommy's arms made her feel safe. While she slept in Tommy's arms she didn't have any nightmares. As much as Tommy and Jason wanted to know about her dream they thought best not to talk about it. The next morning the doctors told Kim she could go home. The shock was over, she was breathing normally and the scare on her neck was healing. So Tommy took Kim to her house so she could get some cloths and other things that she would need.

At Kim's House when they walked in the door Kimberly stopped dead in her tracks. Being in the house made her remember all the times her dad hit her.

"Hey you ok" Tommy asked?

"Tommy this was a really bad idea. Let's just go back to your house please" Kimberly begged?

Tommy saw the fear in her eyes and her body tense up. He had no idea what was wrong but he didn't ask he just picked her up and carried her out of the house and into the car. He waited until the house was out of sight before he said anything.

In Tommy's Car,

"Come Beautiful talk to me, what happen in there" Tommy asked?

"Nothing I just…too many memories at once I guess. Then I got this bad feeling that my dad was waiting for me behind a door or something and I just freaked. I panicked and I'm sorry" Kimberly said softly. .

"Don't be sorry Kim. You know what we can always buy new stuff. Want to go shopping" Tommy asked gently

"I never turn down an offer the go shopping but didn't we be promise your mom and dad that we would be on our way home" Kimberly said with a small smile.

"Wow Kimberly Hart turning down a shopping offer. This could make history" Tommy teased.

He took out his cell and pretended to call Jason.

"Yeah Jason its Tommy Kimberly turned down a shopping offer. I know shocked me too. Yes I will call the new crew and we can film at 11" he said.

He looked over at Kim and she was laughing. He hadn't seen her laugh since the day in the park when everyone was tickling her. Sure she would giggle or smile but when she laughed her face would light up and made Tommy smile.

"Ok Tommy you win I'll go shopping I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into" Kimberly giggled. .

After that Kim couldn't stop smiling it was like she was back to her old self again.

At the mall They went into every cloths store in the mall and everyone make up store. They spent 2-3 hours going in and out of stores. Finally they stopped for lunch. They each got what they wanted and sat down. Kim was happy. Tommy was making jokes and making her laugh when they heard a married couple fighting. "My fault how is this my fault you're the one who shops non stop and spend money that we don't have" the husband said. "It's your fault because you only work when you are not drinking and getting drunk with your friend" The wife said. Kimberly then heard crying. She looked around and saw a little girl with her daddy. She was misbehaving so her dad spanked her and she cried. Between the little girl crying and the married couple fighting Kimberly felt like her head was going to explode. She became very tense and upset which Tommy noticed. He took her hand and helped her up and they left the mall.

In Tommy's car Tommy called her mom and told her that they stopped at the mall and were now on there way home. Once he hung up he looked over at Kim whose eyes were watering.

"Awww Kim I'm sorry please don't cry" Tommy sighed.

"You don't have to be sorry Tommy it's not your fault. I'm just too weak to go anywhere without freaking out and turning into a scared little girl" Kimberly said..

"You're not weak Kim and I am going to tell you that until you believe me" Tommy told her sternly!

He took her hand and kissed it. The rest of the ride home was quiet.

**A/N Was Kimberly just having a bad dream or was it a warning of things to come…….**


	10. The Confesson

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Once they got to Tommy's house they were greeted by Tommy's mom.

"Hey guys welcome home! Kim I set up one of the spare rooms for you if you want to go unpack… Where is your suite case" she asked?

"Kimberly felt a little uneasy about going back to the empty house so we just went and brought some new stuff" Tommy explained.

"Well I could go back there and get some of her stuff. I'll be back in a flash his mom offered. .

Without a response Tommy's mom left.

"Your mom is really cool" Kimberly giggled.

Then they both heard the beeps of the communicator. She and Tommy looked around. Tommy's dad was still at work so they were alone.

"What's up Zordon" Tommy asked?

_**Zordon: The putties are attacked the park. The others have already been contacted. **_

"We're on our way" Tommy informed. .

He and Kim morphed and left.

At the Park all the rangers were fighting and everything was going well. Even Kim was kicking butt. When one of the putties attacked Kim from behind. She screamed and did a round house kick and knocked him away. Then another one of the putties came and attacked Kim from behind. She did the same thing and kicked him away. The putties kept attacking Kim from behind and she kept freaking out. She was able to win the battle without any help thought after the fight was over everyone went over to Kim.

"Kim that was great" Zack cheered!

"Yeah I don't think I've ever those clay head so scared" Trini giggled.

"Thanks guys but it's not going work ok. I can fight the putties and any monster Rita throws at us. I can fight off Bulk and Skull at school but I can't fight off my own father because I am terrified of him. Let's just face it I am a weak power ranger and I don't deserve to be one. A good ranger has no fear" Kimberly sighed. .

Kimberly sadly walked away and sat on the bench. The others followed.

"Kim I don't know what guide book you've been reading but now where in there does it say that a ranger has to have no fear. You can even ask Zordon" Tommy told her.

"Yeah remember when Rita trapped us on the Island Of Illusion? We were all scared she used our fears to try and destroy us but it didn't work we fought it and faced our fears and one day Kim you will overcome the fear of your dad" Jason soothed. .

"Yeah when pigs start flying. I know you guys are trying to cheer me up but it's not working" Kimberly sighed.

"Cheer you up? Kim we are telling you the truth we would never lie to you" Tommy said. .

"Plus if we wanted to cheer you up we would have a better way to do it. Like the way we used to when we were kids and you would get upset because one of the other boys called you a mean name or something" Trini said smirking as an idea came to her.

"What did you do" Tommy asked?

"We did nothing back then we got a little help from our friend. This friend could cheer anyone of us up if we were not happy" Jason said seeing the smirk.

Jason looked at Trini and they both nodded. They went and sat next to Kim on the bench. One on each side.

"Does your friend have a name" Tommy asked still not getting it?

"Sure does" Trini answered.

"The Tickle Monster" Jason whispered.

Kim heard and knew what was going to happen. She hated the fact that her friends knew where she was ticklish.

"No, no, no, bad idea very bad idea" she said quickly!

She got up from the bench and looked at her friends.

"Care to help us Tommy" Jason asked?

"Gladly" Tommy answered!

"Wait a second guys. Hold on there is a better way to solve this… uh-oh ahhhh" she squealed.

She turned around and ran. She screamed when she felt someone grabbed her sides. She fell to the floor and started laughing as they started ticking. She burst into screams of laughter as 50 fast moving fingers tickled her in all her weak spots.

"Sto…stop plea…please I ca…can't brea…the" Kimberly begged breathlessly between screams of laughter!

They all stopped and helped her up.

"Thanks guys. Tommy we should get back if your mom find us gone she might worry" Kimberly said.

"Yeah you're right. Hey you guys want to come over later and hang out" Tommy offered?

"Yeah sure" Trini/Jason/Billy/Zack said at the same time.

"Great we will see you guys later then" Tommy said. .

He and Kim left and everyone went home.

At Tommy's house,

"Ok Kim we still have a few hours tell everyone comes over what do you want to do" Tommy asked??

"I want to spar" Kimberly answered.

"With who" Tommy asked?

"You" Kimberly said

"Why" Tommy wondered?

"I want to test my skills and I don't trust fighting anyone in this case but you" she said.

"Beautiful you don't need to test your skills you just did with the putties you did great" Tommy told her.

"Tommy I screamed every time one came up behind me which happen a lot" Kimberly argued.

"Look Kim if you want to spar we can spar but I want you to spar because you want to improve your skills which never hurts but not because you feel like you have to prove that you are strong enough. Deal" Tommy said. ?

"Deal! Thanks Tommy" Kimberly smiled.

"You're welcome Beautiful and one more thing I won't go easy on you so you don't go easy on me I want you to put all you hard work into this if we are really going to do it ok" Tommy asked?

"Ok Tommy" Kimberly answered.

They went down to the basement. Tommy's basement was covered with patted mats so it was safe for sparring. They started fighting. He threw a few kicks and punches and she blocked the she threw a few kicks and punches and he blocked. They went at it for an hour before Kim started to get tired but she didn't want to stop. She had to show Tommy she was strong. Tommy saw how tired she was getting and said "Come on let's break" he said.

"No I have to prove…I meant improve my skills" Kimberly said.

"Not without a break you're not Kim" Tommy said taking her hand and leading her back to his room.

She sat down on his bed and sighed.

"See Kim I told you those moves were awesome. You were awesome" he told her.

"You were better though. I wish I could be more like you then I wouldn't be so scared of my father" Kimberly sighed.

"Beautiful stop you are strong! You are not weak you can kick just as good as the next guy" Tommy said sternly.

"No I'm not. If I was strong I wouldn't be so scared of my dad" Kimberly cried!

Before Tommy could answer a voice cut him off

"I'm back and your friends are here. Thanks for telling me they were coming" Tommy's mom called in the distance. .

"Oops I better go I'll be right back ok" Tommy laughed?

"Yeah I'll be fine" she said softly.

Tommy kissed the top of her head before leaving.

"Sorry mom I forgot to tell you" Tommy said as he reached the other room.

"Why does this not surprise me" his mom teased?

Tommy's mom went to the other room. Tommy's friends laughed at him.

"How Kim" Trini asked?

"Not good she is still beating herself up for being so scared of her dad. I tried sparring with her to prove that she was strong but she is still down about it I've tried everything she is still mad at herself.

" Come on guys let's fix this once and for all we can prove to Kim that she is strong" Jason said..

"How" Zack asked?

" Just leave it to me I have an idea" Jason said with a small smirk. .

.

They all went to Tommy room and stood and watched at the doorway. When they got there Kim was doing some karate moves. They didn't say anything they just watched. Once she was done they started clapping. She just looked at them and sat down on the bed.

"How much of that did you guys see" she asked?

"Enough to know that you have no reason to say that you're weak" Jason answered .

"You guys can stand up to my dad why can't I" she asked?

"He's your dad Beautiful you don't want to fight him because you don't want to hurt him so you just try to protect yourself" Tommy said softly.

"I wish I could be like you guys" she sighed.

"You know Kim I remember this young girl your cousin who wanted to be a cheerleader just like her idol Kimberly Hart and you told her that in order for her to succeed she had to believe in herself just like you did. You also told her not to compare herself to you or anyone else and to just be who she was and do what she does best. Now are you really going to tell me that all that was a lie" Tommy asked?

"Tommy that's not fair don't bring Kelly into this. Plus that was different that was about cheerleading this is about a girl who fights monsters for a living and battles with weird clay things and gets teased by jerks at school but can't even mange to stand to her own father. If it had been about Kelly because scared of her dad I would have told that she was right to be scared" Kimberly answered.

"Kimberly Ann Hart how could you even think something like that. I know it's not true Kim you would never tell someone to be scared of their own father drunk or not" Jason said sternly.

"While we were talking remember the putties came and what did you do? You said 'Stay back Kelly' and you and I kicked those clay heads far, far away" Tommy added.

"Yeah a lot of good that did us because Kelly ended up being kidnapped" Kimberly said sarcastically.

Her friends let out a sigh. They felt bad for their friend but they weren't going to give up until she believed them.

"Kim let's say for a moment that Kelly did not come to you for advice on cheerleading. Let's say she came to you because her dad was hitting her and she was scared like you but she could not stand up for herself with bullies and she wasn't a power ranger so she couldn't kick putties. What advice would you give to her? What would you tell someone in a case like that" Billy asked?

"I would tell them that they should go the police and have them take away her dad because if she was not a ranger then there would be no Rita bailing her father out of jail so she would be safe in a matter of weeks or something" Kimberly answered.

"Come on Beautiful you are not weak you are strong" Tommy told her

" Kim I know you, if a little girl came to you and said I'm scared because of whatever reason you would say that she doesn't have to be scared and that you would protect her and teach her how to protect herself" Jason said..

"Not if the reason they were scared was because of her father" Kimberly argued.

"I think the point everyone is trying make is that just because you can't stand up to your father doesn't mean you are weak and we will keep tell you that until you believe us" Trini said.

"You're going to talking for a long time then" she said.

"Hey Kim if I were to tell you right now that I am going through the same thing you are and I just feel like I am weak ? What would you tell me" Jason asked?

"I would tell you that you shouldn't think that and that you are a strong, strong man" Kimberly said.

"What did you just say Kim" Jason asked?

"Nice try but it is not going to work" Kimberly said..

"What's not going to work" Jason asked hiding the smirk?

"You guys think that you could get me to say I am not weak but I am" Kimberly told them. .

"What are we trying to get you to say" Jason asked ?

"I am not weak" Kimberly said. .

Everyone looked at her smiling Jason had tricked her.

"That's not funny guys" she pouted

"You said it yourself Kim you are not weak" Tommy laughed.

"Who says I am weak" she asked?

"You did Kim. You said it yourself" Jason said.

"I am not weak I am very strong and powerful" she told them. .

Kim just realized what she was saying. Her friends somehow trapped her into a corner and made her change her mind.

"Ok, ok I believe you. Your right I am not weak and I can kick butt" she smiled

"Now that that's settled lets have some fun" Tommy said.

They all hung out until it got late the everyone went home and everyone fell asleep


	11. School

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_**Kimberly's Dream**_

Kimberly was back at the mall with Tommy. The married couple that was fighting was her mom and dad. The little girl that go spanked was her cousin Kelly. "Kimberly help me I didn't do anything wrong help me" Kelly cried out. She went to help her when she heard a scream from her mom. She looked over and her dad was hitting her mom. "Dad stop it" Kimberly cried out in her sleep. She let out a scream herself and Tommy heard it and rushed into her room and try and wake her up. "Kim help, help me please save me" Kelly cried out again. Rita appeared out of no where and started attacking Kimberly. "Soon Kimmie your cousin and mother will be dead because you didn't save them in time. And you call yourself and power ranger" Rita said.

_**End Kim's Dream**_

"STOP PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM STOP PLEASE RITA NO" Kimberly screamed in her sleep!

Tommy shook her.

"Wake up beautiful come on wake up" he said.

Kimberly woke up with another scream. She looked around the room and realized that she was with Tommy and safe not at the mall.

"Tommy can you stay with me tonight" she asked him.

"Of course Kim" He told her.

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and fell back asleep. He was out like a light after that too.

That next morning before Tommy and Kim got up Tommy's mom called the school. Being a mother she wanted everyone to be nice to Kim so she called the school and told him to tell everyone to be nice to her after everything that's going on. Tommy and Kim had no idea. Tommy had woken up to take a shower and get ready to go.

Tommy went into Kim's room to wake her up.

"Hey beautiful time to wake up" he said.

"Five more minutes mom" Kimberly groaned.

"Nope get up and get dressed we have school today" he laughed.

Kimberly pulled the blanket over her head. **"**That is why we sleep in" she said. .

Tommy laughed. He sat down on the bed, removed the blanket from her head and started stroking her hair.

"This isn't just about you not being a morning person is it" he asked?

" How could you tell" Kimberly asked softly?

"I know you, now come on what's going on" Tommy told her?

"I just…you and I only have a few classes together and then I have gym by myself where the teacher is a guy and I just don't want to be alone today that's all" she confessed.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Kin on the head. "Everything will be ok Beautiful I promise" he said.

Kimberly got up and got dressed then she and Tommy went to the kitchen. They had breakfast then headed off to school.

Once Tommy and Kim got to school Tommy walked with Kim to her locker so she didn't have to be alone. She got her books then she went with him to get his. Kim survived most of the day even in gym. The teacher went easy on her. As happy as she was she found it a bit odd. After gym Kim went to her locker but noticed to people standing by it.

"Oh no bulk and Skull" she whispered.

She walked over to her locker.

"Hey there Beautiful I heard about what's happen at your home sorry your daddy's being mean to ya" Skull said.

"Don't call me beautiful and please guys just please can you leave me alone just this once Kimberly begged?

"But Kim we were wondering if you wanted us to teach you some karate moves so you can protect yourself from him" Bulk said?

"Karate moves? From you two? No thanks" Kimberly said.

"Ok how about kissing lessons" Skull asked?

"In your dreams" Kimberly groaned.

Skull grabbed Kim by the arm the same way her father did when he wanted to hit her. She had flash backs of all the times he did. Skull moved his head closer to his and was inches from kissing her. When Jason come over and saw everything.

" HEY! Leave her alone" he called!

Skull let her go and he and Bulk let Kim alone running away. Jason went to comfort Kim.

"You ok" he asked?

"I am now thanks" Kimberly said..

The rest of the gang came over. She told them about Bulk and Skull.

"How did they know about your dad" Trini wondered?

Just then the Principal came over the loud speaker "Students do not forget to be really nice to Kimberly Hart today he daddy is drinking a lot and hitting her so let's all be real nice. That is all have a nice day".

"Oh no" Kimberly groaned!

Everyone was walking past her and starting and whispering,

**Kid one: **Hey Kim, I'm sorry to hear about your dad but hey look on the bright side this happens to a lot of people. I'm sure even the power rangers go through it once in there life. Of course they could defend themselves but anyway good luck see you later…unless your dad has other plans.

**Kid Two: **Hey Kim I noticed you had a scar on your knee is that from your dad?

"I feel off my bike when I was five for crying out loud it happens to all of us" Kimberly defended.

**Kid two again:** Oh well did your dad push you off the bike.

Kimberly didn't say anything.

"Ok everyone enough with the questions get back to class nothing to see here" Jason said.

**Kid There:** Kim those makes on your face look really bad did they hurt, when your dad slapped you I mean?

Kimberly quickly looked away from everyone and hid her face as deep into Tommy's should as she could trying to cover up her face.

" Please leave us alone" Jason said trying to be calm and not scare Kim.

**Kid Three:** Bulk and Skull say that she is luck she is not or friends with the power rangers because she is a weak little thing and would get banned from being one.

Kimberly's knee gave out from under her as she cried. Tommy quickly grabbed her and held her.

"Come on guys lets get out of here" Tommy said to the others.

Jason closed Kim's locker and they walked off until they found and room in which they could be alone. Kimberly was crying the whole time. Her friends were scared that what that kid said would affect her, causing her to doubt herself again. They went into the room and sat down.

"Kim I do not think you should be crying. We are in high school and high school comes with peers who are mean to us. Nothing they say could be true though" Billy told her.

"I think what Billy means is that you shouldn't let these kids get to you. They don't know what there talking about. We know you better then anyone else. You are strong, smart, funny, and talented" Trini said

"Yeah and we also know that you are beautiful, fun to be around" Tommy added.

"You are a great friend" Billy said.

.

"You guys forgot one very important thing. She is very ticklish right here" Jason said with a smirk.

Jason came over to Kim who still had her head in Tommy's shoulder and started pinching her sides. She immediately started giggling. Her head slid off Tommy's shoulder and into his chest she was still trying to hide her face but she wasn't doing a good job. She used her hands to try and push Jason's hands off her sides but he didn't stop. "Jason stop please" She begged still giggling. After another minute Jason stopped.

"You feel better beautiful" Tommy asked?

"Tommy how can you sit there and call me Beautiful I mean come on look at me. I am the walking bruise" Kimberly whined.

"No you're not Kim. Rita is" Jason said..

"Yeah I mean after all the times we've kicked her butt she is the walking bruise not you" Tommy agreed.

Jason go up and started walking like a mummy, pretending the be Rita. "Oh I have such a headache. Goldar get me some aspirin. Next time rangers I will get you. This is not over" he said in a high girly voice. He had everyone cracking up Kim too.

"Dude I had no idea your voice could go that high" Zack laughed.

"Neither did I dude neither did I. But he we made Kim laugh so that's all that matters" Jason smiled.

**Rita's Chamber,**

"So those power brats think they can make fun of me do they? Well we'll just have to show them that no one makes fun of Rita. Finster take this hair sample of Kim's dad and make it into a monster. We can show those power freaks just how mean I can be" Rita .

Back in the School Class room

"I hate to break up the fun but we do have to get back to class" Jason said.

"Jason is right guys we got to go" Tommy said..

Then they all heard the beeps of the communicator.

"What's up Zordon" Tommy asked?

_**Zordon: Rangers come to the command center at once!**_

"We're on our way Zordon" Tommy answered.

They all teleported to the command center.

"What's up Zordon"?

"Rangers look at the view globe there is a monster attacking the park I fear this monster may not be one you are used to fighting it is as real a you and me looks like some random person. Beware rangers this monster is …" Zordon was cut off by Kim

"Oh my gosh! No! Zordon please. Please tell me that Rita didn't cast a spell on my father please" Kimberly begged?

" Rita didn't cast a spell on your father. She did take some of his DNA and make a monster out of it. Pink Ranger I will understand if you want to sit this one out" Zordon said gently.

"Zordon I…I can't just sit back and do nothing. As long as that is not my real father then I think I will be fine" Kimberly said.

She said she was fine but on the inside she was shacking.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kim" Tommy asked?

"I'll be fine" Kimberly said more to herself.

They morphed and left.

**At the Park**

"Ok guys keep your eyes and ears open. Kim if things get bad get yourself out. We can handle this" Tommy ordered.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine…I hope" Kimberly muttered.

"Looking for me" the monster asked?

This monster looked just like Kim's dad. It was almost like he had an evil twin.

"We are going to send you crawling back to Rita so fast your head will spin" Jason growled.

"Awww Kimmie cub your friends aren't being very nice to me" the monster fakes cried.

"Don't…Don't call me Kimmie cub you're…you're not my father so you just stay…stay away from me" Kimberly stuttered

"Kimmie cub I'm crushed. How could you not know your own father" the monster asked?

"You're not my father now shut up or I'll have my friends kick you to mars" Kimberly warned knowing she wouldn't be able to attack someone who looked so much like her father.

"I have friend too. Come on out boys" the monster called!

Putties appeared.

"Great this is all we need" Tommy groaned.

They all started fighting the putties accept for Kim. She was focused on the monster and nothing else.

"See Kimmie cub my friends can kick your friend's butts. Now why don't you come home with me and we can talk about this" the monster taunted.

"You are not my father! I am not going anywhere with you" Kimberly screamed!

"Of course I am your father. Now let's go home" The monster said grabbing her arm in a tight grip..

"NO! TOMMY JASON HELP" Kimberly screamed!

In most cases Kim would have spun out of the monsters grip but she just couldn't hurt her father. Kimberly let out a terrified scream. The putties disappeared and the monster went to hide. Everyone ran over to Kim who was now on her knee on tears. Tommy picked her up and carried her over to the bench and sat her down. He knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his.

"You ok Kim? He didn't hurt you did he" Tommy asked?

Kimberly didn't answer. They others knelt down in front of her too.

"Talk to me beautiful. What happen" Tommy asked gently?

Still no response.

"Billy is she going into shock again" Jason asked?

"I think so. If she doesn't say anything soon it could be a lot worse" Billy told them.

"Kim? Come on beautiful please say something" Tommy begged.

Finally Kim said something but it wasn't what they thought she would say. "TOMMY LOOK OUT" she screamed. They all turned around and the monster was standing there ready to attack.

"Tommy get her back to the command center we can take care of Mr. dumb over here" Jason said .

The others went and fought. Tommy sent Kim back to the command center.

"Zordon teleport Kim back to the command center I think she is in shock" Tommy into into his communicator.

"Right away Tommy" Zordon answred**. **

There was a flash of pink light then Kim was gone and Tommy went to help his teammates.

**A/ N Kim had to be teleported out of the battle will her friends be mad at her? Will Zordon kick her off the team? Find out in the next chapter**


	12. The Never ending Nightmares

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**At the Command Center,**

"I know Zordon I'm sorry. I should have listened to you but I didn't. I don't have what it takes to be a power ranger" Kimberly cried.

She gave Alpha her power coin and morpher. Then she teleported herself out and back to Tommy's house.

"Well that was weird. Want me to bring her back" Alpha asked?

"No Alpha let her be alone for a while. When the rangers get back we can have them talk to her" Zordon said .

Once the ranger returned they all looked like they just killed their best friend.

"Rangers why the long faces you defeated the monster you should be proud" Zordon asked.

"We are Zordon is was just hard Trini, Billy, Zack, and I have known Kim since we were born. Our parents have been friends since they were five. Her parents were likes second parents to us too. I don't know Zordon it was just weird to have to destroy someone that looked so real like that" Jason answered.

"I'm sorry Rangers I wish I could have been more help but right now Kim needs you. After we brought her here she gave Alpha her power coin and morpher and left. She fears she no longer has what it takes to be a ranger. Observe the viewing globe" Zordon explained.

The rangers looked and there they saw Kimberly sitting on her bed crying into her pillow. Their hearts fell.

"Head home rangers and may the power protect you" Zordon dismissed.

Alpha handed Tommy Kim's power coin and morpher and They all teleported into Kim's room.

In Kimberly's room Tommy went and sat on the bed and started rubbing her back try and calm her down a little bit.

"Shhhhhh Beautiful it ok now we're here" he said

Trini then noticed something in the corner she went and pick it up. It was a picture frame with a picture in it but the glass was broken.

"Guys come have a look at this" she said.

Everyone walked over to her. Once Kim was a little calmer Tommy went to get up. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"I'll be right back Beautiful" he said.

He got up and was about to walk away when he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Don't leave Tommy please" she whimpered.

"Ok I won't I'll stay right here" Tommy soothed.

He sat back down. Kimberly turned over onto her side. Her face was out of her pillow and now looking at Tommy. He stroked her hair. Trini and the others walked back over to the bed and sat down. They had taken the picture out of the frame and thrown the frame away.

"Kim what's this" Trini asked?

Jason showed Kim the picture. Kimberly said nothing her eyes just filled with tears.

"This was back before they started fighting. They promised me, they told me they promised that they would never get divorced and that they loved each other and that we would always be one big happy family. That's when the picture was taken. I was dumb enough to believe them too. So when I got back I was mad and I threw it at the wall because…I don't…I don't have a family any more" Kimberly cried.

Kimberly went back onto her stomach and cried into her pillow again.

"Hey" Jason said He turned her over and made sure she was looking at him. "What are we Kim? Just some kids that you go to school with some people you help save the world? We have known you since you were born. You will always have us as a family my parent's think of you as their kid. Kimberly don't you ever think that for one second that you don't have a family" Jason said calmly but sternly.

Finally Kimberly gave a small smile. Then they heard a banging coming from the front door. Kimberly heard a voice then made her freeze and shut down.

"I know you in there open up or I'll break the door down. Kimberly honey its daddy let me in".

"He is going to kill me" Kimberly screamed!

Jason closed the door and locked it.

"No he is not Kim we are not letting him anywhere near you. Ok Trini take Kim and you two go into the basement and lock the door. My dad put and a lot of locks on that door so go down there and don't come back up until we say it's safe. Zack Billy you two stay here and call the cops. Jason and I will do our best to keep him away from you guys" Tommy ordered.

Kimberly grabbed onto Tommy. He gave her a tight hug and kissed her head. "I will keep you safe I promise" he said.

Then Trini and her went down stairs. Tommy and Jason went to get the door while Zack and Billy called the cops. After about an hour the cops came took her dad away. Everyone went to the basement door. Tommy knocked on it.

"Girls its safe, come out" he said.

He could hear Kim crying.

"Trini he's gone unlock the door" Jason said.

Finally Trini unlocked the door.

"Sorry guys Kim had a death grip on me and I couldn't move" she said.

They went down and saw Kim was sitting on the floor shacking and crying hysterically. Tommy went over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she fell into his arms and kept crying. Her body was shacking so bad that it caused Tommy's body to look like he was shacking too. Her friends have never seen her, this scared. Tommy got up and carried her back up to her room. She held onto him for dear life. She trusted her friend but didn't trust that her father as gone. He sat on the bed and put her in his lap.

"Kim you're safe now it's ok" Jason said gently.

"It's all over Beautiful your dad is gone and you're safe" Tommy said as he stroked her hair again.

"He was here. He was going to hurt me. He's mad at me. He knows where I am now" she whimpered.

"Shhhhhh Kim it's ok. He is gone you are safe now and forever" Tommy soothed.

Kimberly kept crying. Her body kept shacking. She once again had a death grip on him.

Tommy tried to lay Kimberly down on her bed but she wouldn't let him go.

"Just lay down beautiful" Tommy said softly.

"No" Kimberly cried!

"I'm not going anywhere I promise".

Kimberly laid down in bed but had both of her hands in Tommy's wrist in a death grip.

"Close your eyes Kim try to sleep" Jason said softly.

Kimberly sat up. "No if I close my eyes I can't see if my dad comes back" she cried.

"That's why we are here. We are going to keep to safe ok just please Beautiful try to sleep" Tommy soothed her.

Kimberly laid back down and closed her eyes. She was out five minutes later. The deeper sleep she fell into the looser her grip on Tommy became.

"Honey we're home" Tommy's parents called in the distance.

Tommy and his friends closed Kim's door and went to greet his mom and dad. Later on that night after everyone went home and everyone went to bed Kimberly had another nightmare.

_**Kim's Dream**_

She was in the court room with her father and her friends and everyone else. "Ok Your dad has to spend the rest of him life in jail and since your mom has not yet returned to Paris you will be sent to live with a foster family they two in the back there" The judge said. Kimberly looked back and there she saw her future mom and dad aka Rita and Zedd. They walked over to her and grabbed her. "Don't worry we will take care of her" Rita said. "Finally a ranger we can turn her evil and make her kill her friends I think we'll start with Tommy first" Zedd said. "TOMMY" Kim cried out in her sleep. Tommy heard those cries and came running in. Back in Kim's dream she couldn't find him anywhere. Rita and Zedd took her away thankfully they never turned her evil they just beat her. Finally one day Kim's mom came back. "You two can keep her. I met a man while I was away and we have our own family now bye Kim.

_**End Kim's Dream**_

" Wake up! Come on Kim wake up" Tommy said shaking her!

" MOMMY! MOM. MOM MOMMY" Kimberly screamed in her sleep

Tommy's parents also heard her cried and come in as well.

"MOM! MOMMY! MOM. MOM MOMMY, MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimberly screamed

Kimberly woke up screaming her for her mom on last time. She saw Tommy and his parents. She felt scared, sad, and embarrassed. She grabbed Tommy and put her face into his chest and cried.

"Shhhhhh Beautiful it's ok. It was just a bad dream" Tommy said rubbing her back.

Tommy stroked her hair and looked at his mom and dad. "She seems to sleep better when I hold and I am not just saying that. She gets scared at night and feels safer when I am with her" he told them.

"Ok son because of the situation you can sleep in bed with her for the rest of the time she is here. I trust you to do the right thing" his father said.

"Just make her feel better Tommy. We will call in the morning and see when her mom is coming" his mother answered.

"MOMMY" Kimberly screamed as loud as she could hoping her mother could hear her!!!!!!!!

"Shhhhhh Beautiful it's all right I promise. Thanks guys I won't break that trust I promise" Tommy said.

Tommy's mom and dad left the room. Once Kim knew his mom and dad were gone she looked at him and said "Either Rita was taking over my dreams or I'm way more scared of them then I thought."

"Beautiful it was just a dream a bad dream. Would you feel better if you told me about it" Tommy asked?

"I don't know I just want them to stop. I was in court. My dad had to spend the rest of his life in jail. My mom was still in Paris so they put me in foster care with Rita and Zedd. I tried screaming for you but you and the other rangers were gone. They beat me like my dad did only worse. When my mom finally did show up she said that she met a man and had a family with him so I could stay with Rita and Zedd and she walked out on me.

"I will NEVER let Rita and Zedd take you away from me. I would die before I let that happen to you Beautiful" Tommy told her.

"I'm sorry about today Tommy. That monster was just too real. My dad always called me Kimmie cub and it was just too real I'm sorry" Kimberly said sadly

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Ask Jason he and everyone else also had a hard time fighting him too. Oh by the way here" Tommy said .He handed her, her power corn and morpher. "Zordon said he wanted you to have it back "he told her.

Kimberly took it and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head and they laid down together.

"Tommy…I want my mom" Kimberly whimpered.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I know Beautiful I know and tomorrow I promise we will call her and we will make this right" he told her. He kissed her head again. "Just try and get some sleep. I'm right here if you get scared ok. I'm not leaving you no matter what" he said again. He stroked her hair and rubbed circles on her back till she fell asleep then he fell asleep to.

**A/N Will Kimberly ever be reunited with her mother? Find out in coming chapters. **


	13. The Old Kim is Back

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

The next day was teacher day so no one had school so Tommy and Kim slept in. Tommy woke up at 12:00 in the afternoon. Kimberly was still sleeping. He went and got dressed. He closed the door to Kim's room so she could sleep. Then Jason came over.

"How's Kim feeling today" he asked ?

"Not good Jase not good at all. Her mom not being here is getting really hard on her. She woke up screaming last night. It was like watching a five your old get taken away from his mom at a daycare or something. She wouldn't stop screaming for her mom" Tommy explained

"MOM! MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME! MOMMY" Kimberly screamed from the other room.

"Just like that come on" Tommy said. .

They rushed into Kim room to wake her up**. **

**  
"**NO! I will never call you mom never! You are not my mom and you Zedd will never be my father just leave me alone please! Tommy save me please TOMMY" Kimberly screamed

"Wake up Kim come on wake up." Jason and Tommy said shaking her.

Kim woke up once again screaming for her mom. She looked around the room and noticed Jason was there and the sun was up. "What time is it" she asked?

"Almost 1:00. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about your dream" Jason asked?

"It was almost like the one I had last night only it went longer. After my mom left Rita and Zedd wanted me to call them mom and dad and when I didn't call them that which was all the time they beat me until I called them mom and dad" Kimberly answered softly.

Jason just looked confused.

"Tommy can you tell I hate talking about it. It scares me" Kimberly asked.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Then he kissed. "Last night she had a dream that her mom didn't come to town before the hearing so she got stuck with a foster parents. Rita and Zedd were her foster parents then when her mom did show up and well just fill in the blanks"

"Kim when are you going to stop worrying? My parents will be there and so will Trini, Zack and Billy's. We all love you. We will never let you go home with Rita and Zedd NEVER" Jason told her sternly!

"Thanks Jason, I know I'm just sacred right now and after what happen yesterday with my dad. I just am really freaking out and paranoid, but hey why don't we head to the youth center and get something to eat" she offered.

They all agreed. Kim got dressed and they left.

At the Youth Center everyone was sitting at the table talking when Tommy's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and handed it to Kim. "Answer it" he said to her. She gave him a confused look but did it any way.

"Who is it man" Jason wondered?

"Just wait you'll see" Tommy smiled. .

Everyone saw Kim's face light up again and she smiled. "Mom finally how are you where are you are you ok" Kim asked overjoyed. "That's great mom! Yeah I'm staying with Tommy her and her mom and dad are being really nice to me" Kim said into the phone. Jason and Tommy saw her cheeks turn red. "What do you mean where do I sleep? In a bed on one of Tommy's spare rooms" Kim said blushing even more. Jason looked at Tommy and he too was blushing. "Yes mom Tommy sleeps in the bed with me but only if I get scared at night" Kim said again. "Mom I know Tommy and I both know right from wrong in this case, Ok I love you too. Bye mom and thanks for calling" said Kim. She hung up and gave the phone to Tommy.

"So are you going to tell us what she said or do we have to tickle it out of you" Jason asked?

"YES! YES! YES! YES! SHE IS COMING MY MOM IS COMING HOME! Oh and Jase if you think of tickling me you will be a dead man. YES! SHE IS COMING HOME YES! YES! YES" Kimberly cheered as she got out of her chair and jumped up and down cheering. Jason and Tommy laughed/ They were so happy to see her so happy again. Then Trini, Billy and Zack walked in and over to them.

"Man Kim what's up? I haven't seen you this happy is a long time" Zack asked?.

"I just spoke to my mom she said she was getting on the plane and she should be here in a few house and she would call me when she was here" Kimberly squealed.

"That's great Kim" Trini smiled.

"I know! Ok I'm going to buy everyone a drink" Kimberly said. !

"Wow free drinks. We should send your mom away and have her come back all time" Jason teased.

" Shut up Jason. Just for that you have to buy your own drink" Kimberly teased back.

"Guys I think we finally got Kimberly back" Tommy laughed.

Everyone cheered and Kim went to get the drinks. She even bought one for Jason. The old Kim was back.

**A/N Sorry it's short. Just wanted a happy moment before the real drama starts again.**


	14. Worst Fear Come True

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

After spending time at the youth center they went to the park. They were hanging out when all of a sudden Tommy said "Kim turn around" Kimberly turned around and he mom was standing there.

She screamed "MOM" and ran over to her mom and gave her the biggest hug ever. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH"

"I missed you too baby girl. I'm so sorry for everything. I'll never leave you again I promise" her mother replied kissing her on the head.

"Mommy, will daddy ever love me again" Kim cried?

"Oh baby. Your father loves you. He too messed up on drugs to know any better that's why I left. I never would have left if I knew he would hit you. I promise you we will make things right with your father" her mother said.

"I'm so happy you're back" Kimberly smiled.

Her friends just stood there watching the mother daughter moment.

**At Rita's Chamber, **

"Noooooo. Her mom is back and everything is good. I HATE GOOD! That's it I've tried to be nice but those rangers have let me with no choice". Rita said

**At Kimberly's House,**

"Honey why don't you go un pack some of your stuff and I'll make some lunch" her mom said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok that sounds like a plan" Kimberly smiled

She went into her room and started un packing when she heard a knock on the door. She went to the hall-way to see who it was. It was her father He and her mom started yelling. Then slap! Kimberly's dad hit her across the face. Kimberly gasped as she ran into her room to hide. Luckily she was small enough to hide under her bed so she did. That when she heard footprints coming to her room.

"Kim's dad: Kimberly Ann Hart show yourself! Don't hide like a little baby" her father taunted!

He got really mad. While under the spell he had super strength and he lifted up the bed and threw it out the window. Class shattered everywhere. He then started beating her up.

"Dad stop this please why are you doing this?

"My master told me to" he answered

"Who is your master" Kimberly asked?

"Rita and she is my queen and she wants you rangers gone so I will be the one to do that" her father told her.

"Dad I have no idea what your taking about. Who is Rita and what does the power rangers have to do with me" Kimberly asked playing dumb?

"Don't play dumb I know who you are…Pink Ranger and I know your boyfriend Tommy he is the white ranger. Trini is yellow, Jason is red, Zack is black and Billy is blue" her father laughed.

"Oh no" Kimberly whimpered

Her worst fear has come true. Rita put an evil spell on her father…….

**A/N So Kim's dad is under a spell what will happen? What happen to her mom? Also I know Kim running and hiding when she saw her father hit her mom was out of character but from her POV this man had beat her before and she is scared to death of him. Don't worry the old Kim will come back…again**


	15. Attack of the Evil Father

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Her worst fear has come true. Rita put an evil spell on her father. Her father took off the belt and started hitting her with that. Kimberly cried out in pain. She tried to run away from him but he just grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall, hitting her head and back. She was too weak to fight back or even move. Her dad kept hitting her with the belt but since she was hiding her face she kept hitting her back, almost like a whip.

Zordon had contacted Jason and told him what happen He left with a flash of red. Zordon then contacted the others and told them.

Back at Kim's house Jason arrived there and there were police everywhere. He made his way through and got to Kim's room. He got there and saw half the bed out the window and broken glass everywhere. There was no sign of Kim anywhere.

"Kimberly where are you? It's me Jason. Everything is clear you can come out" he said.

He heard a crying sound come from the closet. He opened the door and there she was sitting in the corner curled up into a ball rocking back and forth shacking and crying. Jason wanted to just take her and hug her but he saw the fear in her eyes. He knew that her father beat her so bad it changed the way she saw men. Even her friends. He went and sat down in front of her. He placed a hand on her knee. "Kimberly it's me Jason. I'm not going to hurt you"

. Kimberly jumped when she felt the hand on her knee. "Please don't hurt me"

"Kim I will NEVER hurt you ok" he said.

"Jase…? Is that you" she asked softly. ?

"Yes Kim it's me and you're ok now" he said gently. .

Kimberly fell into his arm gripped his shirt and crying hysterically. Her body shacking. Jason picked her up and carried her into the spare room and sat on the bed putting her on his lap.

"He came here and beat up my mom then he beat me up" she told him

"Shhhhh it's all over. You're safe now" Jason heard running. Tommy had been running in when he stopped at the door.

"Kim? Kimberly Tommy is here. Can he come in and sit with you. I have to make a phone call. Is that ok" he asked softy?

Kimberly turned out and saw Tommy. She jumped out of Jason's lap and into Tommy's arms.

"Go easy with her bro. She is looking at men in a different way then she used to even her friends". Jason went out to the hall and made a phone call.

Tommy went to sit down with Kim. He looked at her and saw all the cuts, bruises, and marks from the belt. "Ok my gosh. Beautiful it's ok now you're safe."

"I know. I am always safe in your arms" Kimberly said.

"Don't you ever forget that" he playfully ordered.

Then one of the Police came in. "I need a statement from you Miss" he said.

"So soon. Officer she needs a little more time. Every single man she looks at scares her half to death" Tommy said.

"Ok fine but later is later" the cop said walking away.

"Beautiful it's going to be ok. I promised" Tommy soothed.

"I'm sorry Tommy but I have something bad to tell you" Kimberly whimpered.

"Well don't be scared just tell me"

"My dad knows. He knows we are the power rangers and it's all my fault. I'm sorry Tommy we are all in danger thanks to me and I'm really, really sorry" she cried.

"Hey. No it's not your fault. Rita put a spell on your father and turned him evil that's how he knows. It's not your fault Kimberly" Tommy said. .

He gave her a kiss on her neck and she giggled a little.

"Now that's not fair you are the only one who can make me giggle when I'm this sad or scared" she giggled.

"Is that a bad thing" he asked?

"No I guess not" she answered.

"Good then I can keep doing it right" he asked?

Before she could respond he kissed her neck again, again and again and she would giggle the whole time. Then Jason came walking in. Someone also came in behind Jason but he had no idea. Tommy and Kim noticed him. Kimberly got tense and scared and Tommy could tell.

"Can I help you" he asked?

Jason was a little shocked by this and the fear he saw in Kim's eyes but he followed their eyes and saw they were looking behind him. He turned around and there was a doctor standing there.

"I'm here to check her out and I'm going to have to ask you two men to leave the room" The doctor said.

Kimberly clung to Tommy a little tighter.

"Please Tommy please don't leave me alone with him" she begged.

He kissed her head and looked at the doctor. "You can ask us to but we are not leaving her".

Jason went and sat on the other side of Kim. "Yeah there is no way we are leaving her. Listen, Doc she is in shock. She doesn't trust men at the moment so unless you plan on putting her to sleep to check her out you might as well leave" he told him.

Then the doctor pulled out a shot. "Well that is just what I am planning on doing so you and your friend need to leave"

. Kimberly let out a fearful cry.

"You come anywhere near her with that and I will hurt you" Tommy said.

"Listen both of my parents are doctors. She will feel safer with them and I will have them look at her when they get here" Jason said.

"Teenagers these days have no respect for their elders" he said as he left

Kimberly loosened her grip on Tommy. Then Kim remembered her father was beating her mother before he came to her. "Oh my gosh guys" she said. She jumped off of Tommy's lap and ran to the kitchen Tommy and Jason followed her. She got there and her mom was gone. "NOOOOOOOO MOMMY" Kim cried.

**A/N what happen to her mom? Is she alive or dead? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	16. Running Away

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**LAST TIME**

She got there and her mom was gone.

"NOOOOOOOO MOMMY" Kim cried.

**NOW**

"Kim relax your mom is at the doctors. I just spoke to her. She is fine. She is on her way back home …but we do need to get you checked out. I've learned a lot from my parents" Jason said. "Well if I have to be check out then I guess I would rather you do it then someone else. What do I have to do" she asked?

"Come on let's sit on the couch" Jason said.

Everyone went to sit on the couch.

"Ok lift up your arms" he said.

Kim just looked at him. "You're not going to tickle me are you" she asked?

Jason laughed. "As much as I would like to, now is not the time" he said.

She lifted up her arms. Jason started pressed her stomach like a doctor would do at check up. When he pressed on a certain spot Kim quickly pulled her arms down, pushed Jason's hands away and cried out in pain.

"Jason that hurt please stop" she begged.

"I'm sorry Kim. Ok I do something else. Do you trust me to finish the job" he asked.

Kimberly nodded as she lifted her arms up again. He started pressing were her ribs are. Kimberly squealed. "Jason you said you wouldn't" she said giggling.

"I'm sorry Kim but I wanted to see where the bruises were without lifting up your shirt. The good news is you don't have any broken ribs" he said.

Kimberly wiggled and giggled.

"Jason stop you said you wouldn't" she said as she gasped for air.

"I'm not tickling you on purpose Kim I am just checking you out I promise" he said honestly.

Then the doorbell rang. Jason stopped.

"Save by the bell" Kim said as she stopped giggling.

Jason went to get the door. "Is this the Hart home" the man asked?

"Yes can I help you" Jason asked?

"Is Kimberly or her mother home" The man asked?

"Not at the moment can I help you with something" Jason asked him.

The man handed Jason a letter. "Make sure they get this" he said then he left.

Jason went inside and closed the door.

"What's that Jase" Kim asked?

"I'm not sure" he said.

"Let me see it" Kim said.

Jason hesitated for a moment then gave it to her. Kimberly opened it. As she read it her face paled. Tommy read over the letter in Kim's hand. Jason saw the look on both Kim and Tommy's face and knew it was not good.

"What's it say" he asked?

"The…the…" Kim stopped and shook her head.

She looked over at Tommy. She put her face into her chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"It going to be ok beautiful" he told her. Then he looked at Jason. "The trial is tomorrow for her dad. They want to do it quick before he finds some way to run away again" Tommy said.

"Guys this was not his fault it was Rita's she put a spell on him to make him come here and try to kill me and now he is going to have to pay. I can't go tomorrow I just can't I'm not ready" Kimberly said.

She got up and ran into her room. Jason and Tommy were going to run after her when the door bell rang.

"You go Tommy I'll get the door" Jason said.

Tommy went after Kim. Jason opened the door. It was Trini, Billy and Zack.

"Sorry were late. We got stuck in traffic since Zordon would not let us teleport" Trini said.

"It's ok come on in" Jason said.

"Is Kim ok" asked Zack?

"I wish I could say yes but I have to say no. The hearing is tomorrow and she is freaking out. She is covered in scars. To add to all that any man she lays eyes on scares the heck out of her. It took her almost 10 minutes to stop being scared of me when I first got here" Jason told them all.

"Oh man poor Kim" Trini said.

"Yeah. Come on she just ran into her room when she got the letter for the hearing" Jason said to them.

They walked into the bedroom and they saw Kim was asleep on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy was sitting there rubbing her back.

"Guys this is bad. She just cried herself to sleep. I know she is going to have nightmares. Can't we do something to help besides comfort her and tell her everything will be ok" Tommy asked as they came in the room.

"I think we may be able to get a signed letter from Zordon saying that her dad was under a spell when he did this so maybe it won't end that badly" Billy said. "I'll go ahead back to the command center and see if we can do that" he added.

Then he left then they heard the front door open. "Kim mommy's home are you ok" her mom called. "There is someone you have to meet for tomorrow please" she called again.

"Must be the attorney. Should we wake her" asked Jason.

"If we don't her mom will" Tommy said.

Tommy gently shook her awake. "I'm sorry beautiful buts it's time to wake up" he said.

"It's ok Tommy I wasn't sleeping that good anyway" she replied sleepily.

"Kim come on I need you now" Kim's mom called again.

"Your mom hired an attorney" Trini said.

"Great what time is it" Kim said.

"7:30 which means we have to go home soon are you go to be ok" asked Jason.

"I guess if I have to be" Kim said.

"Come on" Tommy said.

They all went out to meet her mom.

"Ok Kim good you're here" her mom said.

"Hello Kim it's nice to meet you my name is Tedd" The attorney said.

Kimberly took a step back. Kimberly was scared because he was a man and because she felt weird. Tedd was way too close of a name to Zedd and after all the dreams she had about Zedd she was very, very scared. Tommy come up behind her and wrapper her arms around her.

"You'll have to excuse us Mrs. Hart and…Tedd she is very tried" Tommy said.

"Oh ok I guess we can go over everything tomorrow. Tommy can you stay with her tonight. She looks like she needs you" Mrs. Hart said.

"Of course" said Tommy she and everyone else went into her Kim's room. The bed, window, and glass had all been fixed.

"Tedd is way too close to Zedd don't you think" asked Kim.

"Oh yeah. After we leave here we'll go check with Zordon just to be on the safe side" Jason said. "Yeah. You two have fun tonight" said Trini.

Kimberly smiled. "Trini I am so tired I am surprised I am still standing" Kim said.

"Ok well we'll let you guys get some sleep and we will see you tomorrow at the court" said Jason.

Then everyone left. Kimberly got in to bed and she and Tommy cuddled and feel asleep. Kimberly didn't tell anyone but her back was in so much pain. She did her bed to hide the pain.

That next morning, Kimberly opened her eyes and was happy to see Tommy with. Then she remembered that today was the court day. She let out a groan. Then she got an idea. She quietly got out of bed making sure not to wake Tommy up. She got dressed and left the house. She was going to run away. At first she had no idea where to go but then she figured out where to go.

**A/N I know in real life after being abused or beaten you have more done then just pressing on your ribs or stomach but this is fan fiction it doesn't have to be true. Also I know Jason's parents aren't doctors and a doctor would never let a teen boy examine someone without years of schooling. That's why it is fan fiction. Anyway please review. **


	17. Lost and Found

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

She was going to run away. At first she had no idea where to go but then she figured out where to go.

**10 year ago**

Kimberly was on the phone with Jason and Trini. Although she could hardly hear what they were saying through the screams echoing throughout the house. Jason and Trini could hear the hurt in their friend's voice and could tell she was crying.

"I just want to get out of here but I don't know where to go. If I go to the youth center it will be loud and crazy with all the teenagers. If I go to either one of your houses you parents will just call my mommy and daddy and tell them where I am. I just can't take it anymore. I need to talk to you but we can't do it here" Kimberly cried over the phone. "I just want my mommy and daddy to stop fighting and love me again"

. "Oh Kim they still love you" Trini said.

"No they don't they don't love each other or me" Kimberly said again.

"Kim I know it may not feel like they love each other but they do and they do love you very much. You know we love you too right" Jason asked?

"I know Jason but I…"

"My fault it's your fault you the one who wanted kids"

"Me you're the one who stays home all day and does nothing but drink"

"What's happen to us? We used to be so in love when before we had Kimberly and now look at us"

Those were the words of Kimberly's parents fighting. Kimberly couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees, dropping the phone and cried. Jason and Trini could hear the yelling and Kim crying through the phone.

"Kimberly? Kimberly are you still there" Jason asked?

Kimberly picked up the phone and said the only thing she could through all her crying.

"Jason help me!"

"Ok I know all right. We have to get our parents to drop us off at the youth center. From there I know a spot where we can go" Jason said.

"But Jason…I'm…I'm scared to leave my room. My door is closed and I can still hear their yelling and its starting to scare me" she cried.

"Ok I'll have my mom pick you up. We'll come in and invite you from there" Jason said.

"What do we bring" asked Trini?

"For right now nothing just yourself. Trini do me a favor and call Billy and Zack too. I have a really great idea" Jason said.

Then the three of them heard glass breaking.

"HELP ME" Kimberly cried. Her tears still falling.

"Ok I'm on my way. Hang tough until I get there. I promise you Kimberly I will be there as fast as I can" Jason said.

They all hung up. Kimberly was in the corner of her room in a little ball crying. By the time Jason got there she was in the closet. Jason opened the door and saw Kimberly she had her pillow case on her like she was in a sack race. Her blanket was covering her whole body even her head, almost like a shield. Jason could hear her crying and said "Make it stop…make it stop…Jason help make it stop"

"Kimberly it's ok now I'm here" Jason said.

Kimberly uncovered her head and looked at Jason. She fell into his arms and cried. He picked her up and carried her out to the car. Finally everyone got to the youth center once the parents left Jason said. "Ok guys there is an empty shack not too far from here. I'm thinking all we need is some food, a couch, cable TV, and light and it can be like over own hide out and here".

He handed them walkie talkies.

"When ever someone is upset about something or really needs to talk we can go there and connect with these" he finished telling them.

"Ok sounds good to me" Trini, Billy and Zack said. Everyone looked at Kim and she just nodded. Jason put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Come on guys follow me" he said. They walked and finally got there. It was pretty clean for the most part.

They sat in a circle. They all tried to make Kim feel better. It was not working.

"Guys this is all my fault if I was never born…"

"I wouldn't have a best friend" Billy said before she could finish.

"Kimberly it's not your fault they are just mad and not thinking clearly. Grownups do that" Trini said.

"Yeah like I remember one time my mommy was mad at me because I forgot to clean my room so she say 'Zack you clean this room right now or you cannot go outside to way with doors friends' What she was trying to say is I couldn't go play with your friends" Zack said.

Everyone laughed. Kimberly didn't laugh.

"Guys we've tried everything I think it's time to call in our helper" Jason said.

"Yeah that's a good idea" Trini said looking over at her friend who just sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and look sad and ready to cry.

"Ok tickle monster we need your help" Zack called.

Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy ran over to Kimberly and started tickling her. It didn't take her long to start giggling. As she rolled around on the ground trying to make them stop she called out "Stop tickling"

That's when they all knew that shack was going to be their hide out for life.

**Now**

Tommy woke up only to find Kim gone. He called the other and told them she was gone. They met at the command center

"Zordon Kimberly is gone can you track her down" asked Tommy?

"We are trying. Try contacting her" Zordon told them.

"Kimberly its Tommy you there" he asked into his communicator.

No answer

"Come on Beautiful answer me please" Tommy said again.

"Found her" Alpha said.

"Ranger look at the viewing globe. I'm not sure where she is. It seems to be some kind of shack or something" Zordon said.

"Our hide out" Jason said.

"Go to her rangers she needs you" Zordon said as the view went inside the shack.

Kimberly was sitting in the corner crying. The Rangers teleported themselves there.

Once there they went over to Kim and sat by her.

"So Kim what's up" asked Jason? "

What are you talking about Jason" Kimberly asked?

"We made this plan so whenever something was bothering us we could come and be alone and talk about it so what's up? What bothering you" Jason asked again.

At first Kimberly didn't say anything.

"Talk to me Beautiful. What's wrong" Tommy asked wrapped his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

She laid her head on his chest.

"Everything is wrong. My dad is going to jail because of something Rita did and I have to get up in front of a room filled with people and tell them how mean my father was to me" Kimberly said. "Its just not fair guys. First my parents fight with each other for 10 years then they finally spilt up and then my dad abuses me. The Rita of course has to help out by putting a spell on him to make him want to kill me. Could my life get any worse"? Her eyes were filling with tears. "Thing have to get worse before they can get better Kimberly" Billy said.

She closed her eyes so she didn't cry but when she opened them again. They tears fell down her cheek. "I want my daddy back" Kimberly said as she cried.

She put her face into Tommy's chest and just cried.

"You know Kimberly I hear the power ranger got a signed paper saying that he was under the spell of Rita when he did those things to you and your mom" Zack said.

"Yeah but he wasn't when he first hit me" Kimberly shivered as she remembered that day. "He wasn't under the spell when he beat me in the park or when he came to the hospital and beat up Tommy" Kimberly said.

"Yes he was Kim. He was under the drunk spell. I've known your father for a long time and I know if he was in his right mind then he would never have hurt you" Jason said.

"I know Jason but the judge doesn't and my mom's lawyer he going to be asking me to tell him all the time he hit me and all the times he just beat me rather than the time he helped me get over my fear of monsters living under my bed or in the closet or teaching me how to ride a bike or at times giving me advice on guys" she said.

"You have to make him see that your father is just a sick man who needs help" Zack said.

"But how" asked Kimberly?

"Tell him what you just told us. Yes he beat you but he was drunk when he was not drunk he was to you the world greatest father" Jason said.

"But guys it's not just a one on one thing I heard my mom talking the court room is going to be packed. All my grandparents, aunts, uncles on both my parents sides are coming plus all of your families" said Kimberly as she started to shack a little.

"Oh I see what this is" Jason said.

"Kimberly I fear you may have devolved a case of stage fright which is adding to your other fear of loosing your father" Billy said.

"Wow I understood that for once" Jason said as the others laughed.

"I don't have stage fright I just don't want the whole world to know about this. The whole school knows now the whole world will now" Kimberly said as she got off the floor and moved to the couch.

"I will just be so happy when this whole thing is over with" she said.

He friends got up and walked over to her.

"Kimberly…we need to get going" Trini said.

Kimberly shook her head as her eyes water. "I can't do this guys. I am beyond scared I am petrified" Kimberly told them.

"We'll be there with you Kim. You won't be alone and no one will hurt you if that's what's scaring you the most is being around all those men you don't know" said Tommy.

Kimberly sighed. "I'm scared of EVERYTHING this whole outcome talking to the lawyers being around men I don't know". Then she quietly added "and on top of everything else I'm scared of Rita and Zedd being there".

Her friends heard her. Tommy and Jason sat on the couch with her.

"Why would Rita and Zedd be there" asked Trini?

Tommy wrapped her arms around Kimberly and kissed her head.

"For the last couple of weeks she has been having nightmares about Rita and Zedd being in the court room and taking her away from us" Jason explained.

"Why would they do that though I mean your mom is here she is a good parent they would be there for no reason" Zack said.

Then out of no where they were teleported to the command center.

"What's up Zordon" asked Jason.

"Rangers I have some bad news. I have just been informed that in order for that note to be legal one of you must hand it in while dressed as a ranger" Zordon said.

"Wait can't that risk them finding out who we are I mean what if they want to unmask us or something" Zack asked?

"Yes it can Zack and I'm sorry but you ranger can either do that or not hand in the note it is up to you and I will support you with whatever you may decide as a mentor I would say not to but as a father to you my children I feel it is best to do it no matter what the risk" Zordon said. "Also one of you has to give a statement".

"Whoa wait, wait we can't do that How can we do that without revealing who we are" Zack said again.

"I'm sorry ranger but I fear there is no other way" Zordon said.

"Then that's what we have to do. How can you guys even question it? Kimberly's whole future depends on this trial I don't care what I have to do as long as it means that Kimberly's father does not go to jail and just gets help he needs" Jason said.

"I'll go as a ranger and I'll give a statement then I'll go and come back as me" he said again. Then he looked at Kimberly. "You think you can hang on until I get there. I want to be in hiding until it is time" he asked her?

Kimberly just nodded.

"Go rangers and good luck. May the power protect you" Zordon said.

They all teleported out and in front of the court house.

**A/N Next chapter will be the trial. Now I will warn you again in the next chapter but I don't know a lot about trials but I'll do the best I can just be warned. **


	18. The Trial

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Fair warning to all I don't know much about court or trials or anything so don't leave any nasty comments if this is wrong. **

Everyone started heading inside when Kim stopped. She was shacking so bad and was so scared that it paralyzed her. She was shacking from head to toe.

"Come on Beautiful it's ok" Tommy said.

Kimberly shook her head. "I…I can't…I can't move. I'm…I'm too…I'm too scared"

Tommy pulled her closer to him.

"Tommy I want to stay in your arms forever" she said.

"I know Beautiful but you have to sit with your mom and lawyer I will be right behind you" he said.

Kimberly nodded and walked inside. She had her arms wrapped around Tommy's waist like a life line. She wasn't planning on letting go until some on ripped her from his grip. As they walked in Kimberly saw a couple sitting in the back on her dad's side. They looked like any normal couples but Kimberly knew them from her dream.

"Tommy" Kimberly whimpered as she hid behind him.

Then she changed her mind and ran out of the court house. Tommy followed her as the others went to sit with their parents knowing Tommy was the only one who could help her.

"Kimberly come on I promise this will work out fine" he said to her.

"They're here Tommy I saw them they took the couple from my dream and made themselves look like them" Kimberly said.

"Hey they are NOT taking you away I will never let that happen" Tommy said.

The he noticed the red ranger hiding on the side of the court house. "Look Beautiful Jason is right there if anything goes wrong he will be the red ranger and kick Rita's butt"

"Tommy" Kimberly almost cried. I don't want to sit alone I want to sit with you I need you please"

. Kimberly got on her knee folded her hands and literally started begging as she cried. "Please Tommy please"

Tommy got down and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Ok, ok calm down. Ok I will do everything I can to make it happen ok. Shhhhh beautiful Shhhhh it will be ok" He said as he rubbed her back.

He had never seen her so scared not even after one of her dad beating. After Kimberly calmed down they went inside and talked to the lawyer who talked to the judge and who agreed to let Tommy and Kim sit together but only because of what happen the day before and that causing her to fear all men. Finally it started. The Judge talked about why they were there and both lawyers stated their cases and then Kim's lawyer got to call the first witness which was Kim. They swore her in and then he asked

"Kimberly will you please tell the court when you dad first beat you. The very first time. I want the date and time if you can recall".

Kimberly froze on the spot. "Um…I…it…he…no"

"Miss Hart please answer the question I understand this is hard for you but please just tell us.

Kimberly looked at Tommy who pointed to one of the windows. Kimberly looked and saw the red ranger with no helmet on smiling at her. Then she looked back at Tommy and he smiled to giving her a thumb up.

"October the 24 I really don't know what time it was. I had just gotten home from my friend Jason's house I spent the week there" she said.

"Why" Tedd asked?

"My parents had just gotten a divorce and my mom left to go to Paris and I was heart broken so I spent the week with him. He is like a brother to me. I have known him since I was born. Anyway um after I came home I asked my father if I could visit my mom over spring break and then…" Kimberly stopped.

She didn't say anything about the fact that she knew was drunk.

"And then what" Tedd asked again.

"He started yelling at me and cursing at me" Kimberly said.

"What kind of things did he say to you" Tedd asked?

"That it was my fault that my mom left and if I was never born they would still be together. How I was the worst daughter ever and that he thought my mom should have had an abortion and that I was weak and he couldn't believe we has the same blood" Kimberly said hoping she would have to say that he beat her with his belt.

"I understand that no father should say that to a kid but I understand that it was physical abuse" Tedd said.

"It…it was. He…he hit me…with…with his belt…all…all over my…my body" Kimberly said.

The court room gasped. Kimberly couldn't look her friends in the eye. She looked down at her feet.

"How long did he do that for" Tedd asked?

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders.

"Answer the question Miss Hart" the judge said.

Kimberly closed her eyes as tears started falling. Then she looked up and opened her eyes looking at Tommy.

"It's ok just tell them" he mouthed. Then he blew a kiss to her.

"I don't really know. It felt like a long time" she said quietly.

"Miss Hart you need to speak louder" Tedd said.

Tommy wanted to kill them. It was like they didn't care if she was scared. He knew it was not true but he was still mad.

"I don't know. I down know how long my father beat me for I was too busy crying and begging him to stop to count the minutes" she said as she cried.

It took everything in her friends to not run up and hug her even Jason who was watching from the window.

"After it was over what did you do" Tedd asked?

"I went to get an ice cream. What else I ran and hid in my room" Kimberly said.

"Did you call the police" Tedd asked?

"No I didn't I stayed in my room I was going to call my friends but I didn't" Kimberly said. "Why not" Tedd asked?

"I was scared of loosing my father and my friends" Kimberly said.

"Why would this cause you to loose your friends" Tedd asked?

Kimberly stopped for a second. She was thinking about being a power ranger and she couldn't say that but she couldn't lie.

"I was scared that they would think I was weak and couldn't protect myself and in result leave me" Kimberly said. "Your honor may I asked a question"?

"If you must yes I will allow one question" Tedd said.

"Are we almost done I am feeling really hot" Kimberly said.

She just wanted off the stand and to be in Tommy's arms again.

"Yes we are. After this last question you can step down. Now I want you to tell me how your friends found out and then tell me about the beating at the park and the visit to the hospital" Tedd said.

"My friend who I think of as my sister was sleeping over and my dad wasn't drunk when we got there but as the night when on he got drunk and I was scared that he would her so I asked her to leave and when she asked why I had to tell her. The next day I met my friends at the park and told them everything. They talked to me and told me they would keep me safe and then…"

Kimberly thought back and couldn't help but smile. Her friends smiled to knowing what was coming next.

"They started chasing me, then pinned me to the floor and tickled me" Kimberly said.

Tedd smiled. "Did you want them too" he asked? "

Well yes and no. I hate being tickled but I was having a good time with my friends" Kimberly said.

Kimberly looked at Tommy and he wiggled his fingers at her and Kimberly giggled softly. "What stopped them" Tedd asked?

"My dad came and he told them too. He brought me and shopping list so I could make him lunch. My friends got mad at him and started attacking him. Well Tommy didn't he stayed with me" Kimberly said.

"So how did your father attack you" Tedd asked?

"Then these weird clay looking things showed up and this weird gold monkey bat type of thing showed up and attacked my friends giving my father the change to hurt me" Kimberly said.

"Tell what did he do" Tedd asked?

"He just slapped my face over and over again till he threw me on the ground. Then my friends took my to the hospital while I was there my dad came to visit me and started attacking Tommy" Kimberly said.

"Now tell me what happen last night after your mom came home from Paris" Tedd said.

"THAT WASN'T HIS FAULT HE WAS NDER A SPELL RITA PUT A SPELL ON HIM BECAUSE SHE HATES ME AND WANTS TO ME MAKE PAY" Kimberly screamed out.

Her friends gasped. Jason saw from the window and headed in.

"Why would she hate you, you are just some kid to her right" Tedd asked?

The Jason came in fully dressed. "Your honor I believe this is your it is signed by our mentor confirming that This young women's father was indeed under and spell and would never have done what he did if he was not under a spell" Jason asked as he added a British accent.

The Judge took the note. "Thank you red ranger" he said.

"Do I have to stay and give a statement? I was informed I do but I must get back to saving the world" Jason said.

"No this is enough that you red ranger" The Judge said again.

"Oh and if I might add. If it were up to me I would send her father to rehab not to jail he is just a sick man who needs help. This girl does not deserve to loose her father" said Jason again.

Then he left unmorphed and come back in and sat with the others.

"Ok no further question" Tedd said as he went to sit down.

Her father's lawyer got up and asked "Miss Hart will you please tell me about your father. Who he is to you"?

"He is my hero. He taught me how do to lots of things. I might regret saying this but he is the one who potty trained me. He taught me how to ride a bike for the first time. He helped me get over my fear of monsters under my bed or the closet. When I got my first crush he gave me advice on how to get the guy and it worked I now have the best boyfriend ever" Kimberly said as she smiled at Tommy.

He winked at her.

"When I was younger I would get really scared during thunder storms so every time it would rain my dad would take me and we would camp out in the living together so I wasn't scared anymore. I don't think he should be put in jail. Yes what he did was wrong but he just needs help. Please don't take him away from me" Kimberly begged.

"Now something you failed to mention before when you first asked your dad about your mom did you know he was drunk" he asked?

"Yes I did but I just missed my mom so much and I needed to get the question off my chest" Kimberly said.

"So you couldn't have waited for him to get over being drunk I mean come the guy is drunk you knew that yet you bothered him anyway".

"He said I could talk to him" Kimberly said.

"He was drunk he could have said lets sleep together and would you have listened". "OBJECTION" Tedd yelled.

Even Tommy yelled "She is just a 16 year old girl trying to save her father just leave her alone. All she wanted was a yes or no answer. She was not asking him to drive her to the mall"! "ORDER IN THE COURT NOW" The Judge said.

Everyone got quiet. Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Help me! I can't do this anymore" she mouthed

"Yes you can. You are strong just hang in there you can do this" he mouthed back.

"I want to be in your arms" she mouthed again.

Before Tommy could reply the lawyer said "You told Tedd that you were scared of losing your father and friends that's why you waited so long to tell them right"?

"Yes but it was also because I…I thought maybe I could stop him" Kimberly said.

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough. Did you ever think about that? Instead of crying to your little friends and having them call the police and putting your father through all of this you could have just tried harder".

"I tried as hard as I could there was nothing I could do" Kimberly said.

"Miss Hart did you ever think it was a form of discipline"?

"No that would be a spank on the butt not a whip from a belt" Kimberly said.

"Well maybe you are just a rotten teenage girl who misbehaves and deserves to get hit"

That was it Kimberly couldn't take anymore. Kimberly got off the stand and ran right into Tommy's arms. Her fingers were gripping his shirt so tight Tommy thought no one would be able to get her to let go.

"Hey, hey shhhhh its ok. I'm here its ok" he said.

He stroked her hair as he comforted her.

"How dare you say that to her! Your job is to help your client not torment his daughter until she cries" the Judge said. "Can you do your job correctly or do I have to arrest you"?

"Sorry for my out burst I will behave" he said.

"I will call a 5 minute recess but then Miss Hart is back up on the stand" The Judge said.

The court room emptied out leaving Kimberly and her friends and her mom. She went over to her daughter rubbed her back and said

"Baby girl I know you want to stay with Tommy right now and that's ok. But I don't want you to listen to him. You are a wonderful daughter and there was nothing you could have done to stop or change this".

Then she walked away.

"Your mom is right Kim that guy is just a jerk" Jason said.

"I just want all this to be over with" she said again.

"It will be beautiful. It will be" Tommy said.

"I don't want to go back on that stand please don't make me. I'll do whatever you guys want just don't make me go back up there please" Kimberly begged them as she cried again.

"Baby sister it's ok. He won't be so mean this time" Jason said.

"NO! I CAN'T PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME PLEASE. I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING PLEASE" She cried again.

"Beautiful everything will be ok. You just have to answer and few more questions and then you're done" Tommy soothed.

"NO! NO PLEASE, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE! NO" Kimberly screamed.

"There has to be something we can do" Tommy sighed.

It was killing him inside having her beg him.

"I'll go talk to Tedd. Maybe he can do something" Jason said and he left the room.

"Tommy. I don't want to get back up there" Kimberly cried.

"I know Beautiful. I know. We are going to try and make sure you don't" Tommy soothed.

Tommy saw Jason coming back and he didn't look happy. Jason just shook his head. There was nothing he could do. Kim had to get back on the stand. "I'm sorry".

"NO" Kimberly screamed.

"Beautiful listen to me. You're strong. You can get through this. I want you to get up on that stand and tell these people that your father needs help. I want you to go up there and be as brave as you can and tell everyone here that your father is sick and needs help and you are doing everything in your power to help him get there. When you get back down I'll hold you in my arms the rest of the night" Tommy said.

"Promise" asked Kimberly?

"Promise. If he starts to make you feel uneasy at any time just give us a look and we'll get him to ease up" Tommy said.

The court was back in session. At the last second Kimberly got scared again and refused to let go of Tommy or get on the stand.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALL OF YOU PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I JUST WANT TO GO HOME PLEASE" Kimberly begged as she cried into Tommy's shoulder.

The Judge sighed. She didn't want to do what she was about to but there was nothing else to do.

"Miss Hart would you feel better if Mr. Oliver was with you" she asked?

Kimberly nodded her head slightly.

"Ok fine Mr. Oliver you my stand on the side with her but she must be on the stand. The only reason I am allowing this is because I have another case in one hour and at this rate we won't be done in time" The Judge said.

Kimberly finally let go of Tommy and went on the stand. Her father's lawyer asked Kim a few more questions before moving on to the others. Once she was done she went back and clung to Tommy like a life line. The lawyer questioned person after person until finally they were done.

"Now Kimberly Hart could you come here for a moment please" the judge asked?

Kimberly looked at Tommy. He could see the fear written all over her face.

"Go Beautiful it's ok" he said.

Kimberly got up and stood in the middle of the court room.

"Miss Hart what I am going to ask you to do may seem mean but it must be done" The judge said, "I need you to show us the marks on your back from your father's belt and if possible the ones on your stomach".

"No please" Kimberly said.

She wasn't going to show everyone in the court room her bare body which was covered with marks and scraps and cuts and even some dried blood. Her father was getting annoyed and acted without thinking.

"Please your honor no please no" Kimberly begged.

"Oh my gosh you are such a big baby you have no problem with Tommy seeing you naked why should this be any different" he father screamed.

He went over to Kimberly and ripped her shirt off her body, leaving her standing there shocked with nothing but her bra and pants. Everyone gasped. Kimberly went down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her back hoping to hid as much as possible. Everyone started talking at once. Tommy and the others rushed to her aid. Tommy just happen to have a sweater because her over protective parents told him too being one in case her got gold. Kimberly wouldn't move and Tommy couldn't put it on her without covering her arms. Jason picked her up in the position she was in and carried her out of the courtroom and into the family restroom so he could be in there with him. He helped move Kim's arms so Tommy would get the sweater on her and he did. Then he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Its ok beautiful. Its ok" he said.

She was shacking uncontrollably and just staring. She wasn't even blinking.

"Billy what's happening to her" Jason asked?

"Shock. I think right now she still thinks she is in the court room" Billy said.

"Baby sis it's ok now you're safe it's all over" Jason said as he too rubbed her back.

"Tommy, Jason it was horrible" she said quietly.

"I know Beautiful I know and its ok now you're safe" Tommy said.

After Kimberly calmed down they went back to the court room. Kimberly held on to both Tommy and Jason as if they were her last source of life.

"Ok Mr. Hart you are to spend 1 week in lock up because you are still a little drunk then following that week you will spend the rest of your time in rehab and until I get a not saying you are clean you will not be allowed near your daughter or wife" The Judge said.

"NO" Kimberly screamed.

She was hoping to visit her dad. She ran over to her dad and locked herself onto him and cried.

"Don't please. Let me be able to visit him please I beg you" she said. "I will do anything just be allow be to visit him".

"Miss Hart he just ripped your clothes off. I will not allow him to see you until I feel he is ready" The Judge said

"Noooooo please I beg you" Kimberly cried.

Kimberly's mom came over and pulled her off as he watched her father get taken away.

"Noooooo daddy! I love you I love you daddy!" she cried while she struggled to get herself free from her mom.

The police took her dad away. Kimberly broke free from her mom and ran over to Tommy locking onto him never wanting to let go

"Tommy it's all my fault. This is all my fault" she cried.

"No Shhhhh beautiful no it's not your fault" Tommy said as he comforted her.

Jason went over and asked if they could spend the night together and the parents agreed. They had to tell them about the shack but they were ok with it and everyone went home. Kimberly went back to the shack with her friends and spent the night there.

**A/N Whew that was a long chapter. I hope I did alright with the trial. I know a lot of what I did wouldn't normally be allowed but it's fan fiction things are allowed to be fake. Anyway It's not over just yet. I still have a few plans up my sleeve. **


	19. History repeates itself

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Kimberly was back in court and he father had just ripped her shirt off. Then he went so far as to rip off her pants, bra, and underwear. She was standing in the court room naked. Then Zedd come over to her no longer dressed as a man and started kissing her and moving his hands all over her body. Kimberly woke up with a scream. She looked around and was breathing heavy. She wrapped the blanket around herself making sure she was fully covered.

"You all right Beautiful" Tommy asked as he awoke to her scream.

He went and put his arm around her and she got really tense. Tommy could feel it.

"Beautiful what's wrong? What happen" he asked?

"Tommy, Zedd tried to…to…and…he…I was naked…my dad did it…it was so real he was…and he wouldn't…"Kimberly said.

Then Jason woke up.

"What's going on" he asked?

"I'm still trying to figure that out. From what I can get her dad ripped off all her cloths in the court room leaving her naked then Zedd did something" Tommy said.

"Whatever he did Baby sister was not real" Jason said.

"He tried to kiss me then…have me…" Kimberly gulped. "He wanted to sleep with me"

"Oh no way. Pigs will fly before I let him even poke you" Tommy said.

"I know Tommy but it just felt so real. I could feel his hands on me and it just…" Kimberly's eyes watered.

"Hey, hey don't cry Kim. I'd kill Zedd before I let him touch you" Tommy said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Tommy it felt so real" Kimberly said again.

"Shhhhh it was just a bad dream beautiful your fine" Tommy said stroking her back.

He did that for a couple of minutes till she pulled back.

"Why am I having all these dreams about Rita and Zedd? Jase do you think it is possible they are taking over my dreams" Kimberly asked?

"It might be baby sis I mean they did it before" Jason said.

"They did" Tommy asked?

"It was after you lost your green rangers powers. They used dreams to show us when we were the weak during a battle causing all of us to loose our self confidence" Kimberly said.

"Yeah but you guys fought it right. You didn't let her get to you did you" Tommy asked?

Kimberly and Jason just looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh my gosh" Tommy said.

"At first we did give it but in the end we fought back and defeated it right sis" Jason said.

"Yeah we did we kicked those putties butts" Kimberly said smiling.

"There we go there's that smile" Jason said.

"But guys my point is maybe Zedd is sending me a message I mean he did try to make me his princess once" Kimberly said. "

Hey we would kill him before he can do that too you. Plus Rita would too" Jason said.

"Thanks but I would feel better if we checked with Zordon. Just to be safe" said Kimberly.

"We can do that tomorrow, right now we need to get some sleep" Tommy said.

Both men gave her a kiss and they all went back to sleep. The next day they checked with Zordon and turned out it was just Kimberly being paranoid. After a few nights the nightmares ended and Kimberly slept at peace once again.

After a few weeks things were almost normal. At the youth center the next week everyone was doing their normal thing. They men were working on their karate Kimberly was on balance beam and Trini was watching. Tommy was teaching again.

"All right kids next week we will work some more on how to defend ourselves. Class dismissed keep up the good work" he said.

The kids headed to the counter to get a drink. One little boy went over to Tommy.

"Mr. Oliver can I speak with you for a moment it is really important" he said.

"Sure Alex what's up? I do I have to say though you are doing a wonderful job in this class keep up the good work" Tommy said.

"Um…this is kind of hard to talk about but I have to say it" Alex said.

"Would you feel better if we went somewhere privet like outside" Tommy asked.

"No he could be out there drinking" Alex responded quickly.

"Who Alex? Please tell me what's going on" asked Tommy?

"My daddy is drinking a lot of bad drinks and yesterday he hit me for making my bed" Alex said. "Ok Alex what did you do after it" Tommy asked as his heart dropped to his stomach.

"I went in my room and cried myself to sleep. I was scared Tommy please don't be mad at me I tried to defend myself but I ended up making it worse" Alex said.

Tommy got down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alex I am not mad. I'm proud that you tried. I don't want you to worry ok. I will make everything ok. Come on my friends and I are getting a drink and they would love to meet you. One of my friends went though the same thing you are and she is a wonderful person if you want to talk to someone" Tommy said.

"She as in a girl. You hang out with girls. Don't they have cooties" Alex asked?

Tommy laughed. "No they don't have cooties. Come on you'll like them" Tommy said.

He and Alex went over to the others who were at the table.

"Hey guys this is Alex he is going to hang with is for a while. So Alex you want a shake or a smoothie" Tommy asked?

"Chocolate shake please" Alex said.

"Tommy don't forget the straws" Kimberly joked.

The others laughed. Tommy went over and kissed her neck. She giggled and pushed him away.

"My memory is not that bad" he said as he walked away.

"That's cause he forgets just how bad his memory really is" Kimberly said again.

Everyone laughed. Kimberly saw the look in Alex's eyes and knew what was going on.

"Oh no the poor kid" she said softly to herself.

"Hey Alex how old are you? Like 15" Zack asked jokingly.

"Why do people think kids find those jokes so funny? It just makes us feel old like you guys" Alex said joking back.

"We are not old…yet" Jason said.

Alex laughed. I know I'm just kidding, I'm six years old" Alex said proudly.

"Wow you know what that means don't you asked Kim.

"Oh no your just like my mommy. 6 birthday hugs and 6 birthday kisses and a pinch to grow an inch" Alex said.

"Nope it means you get tickled six times" Kimberly said smiling.

"But wait there are six of you" Alex said.

"That's the plan" said Trini.

Jason tickled him first and he giggled. Then Zack, Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Tommy came back just in time to take his turn then he got an evil idea.

"Hey Kim your birthday was not too long ago does that mean we have to tickle you sixteen times" asked Tommy?

"No, no that's ok I can wait till my next birthday" Kimberly said hoping to change his mind.

"Ok fine but…"

Before he could finish his thought Alex screamed. Kimberly knew that scream could only mean one thing.

"His dad is here" said Kimberly.

The others looked by the door and there he was. While Tommy was getting the drinks he also called the police. Tommy picked Alex up and headed him to Jason.

"I'll be right back guys" he said.

Tommy went over to Alex's father just as the police came over and handcuffed him. Alex was watching from away. He had thought that Tommy was going to talk him and tell him to stop. He didn't know the police would take him away. He went to run but Jason stopped him.

"NO DADDY" Alex cried. Those cries made Kim want to cry. Having to watch all this unfold was so painful for her because it made her remember all the times it happen to her. As Alex's father struggled to get free Tommy said "Sir you need help ok. You son will be in good hands. Just get the help you need before you do something you will soon regret".

"DADDY! DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME DADDY!" Alex cried struggling with Jason to break free.

Kim bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying. A few weeks ago Kimberly was yelling the same thing in her sleep only it was for her mother. Alex took a bite of Jason's arm causing him to let go.

"TOMMY HEADS UP" Jason yelled as Alex ran. Tommy picked him up before he reached his dad.

"Listen Buddy it will be ok" Tommy said.

"No Tommy make them let go" Alex said as he cried.

"No son Tommy is right. I need to go" Alex's father said.

"Daddy why" asked Alex?

"Look at your arm son. I did that to you. Can I have a moment to say goodbye to my son…without the cuffs" His father asked?

"I promise I won't run with him" he added.

Tommy put Alex down. The officer took the cuffs of. The little boy and father hugged each other.

"Listen son, you know how when you are sick I take you to the doctor and he tickles your tummy and makes you feel better. While that's where I have to go. Only this is a no children doctor so I have to go by myself. Tommy will take care of you" Alex's father said.

"So the doctor are going to tickle your tummy too daddy" he asked?

"Yes son" his father said.

Just as the police were ready to re-cuff him and take him away he found out his son had a major death grip on him.

"I'm sorry son but I have to go I love you. Be a good boy" His father said. "Tommy could you…" his father asked?

Tommy didn't have to ask what he wanted he knew. He wanted Tommy pull him off. Tommy hesitantly did. Alex screamed. His scream was so loud people thought class would break.

"DADDY NO DON'T GO I'LL BE A GOOD BOY I PROMOSE DON'T GO PLEASE I LOVE YOU. I PROMOSE I'LL BE GOOD. I'LL CLEAN MY ROOM THE RIGHT WAY" he cried out as Tommy's heart dropped.

"It's ok Buddy it's going to be ok.

"Mr. Oliver we need to take the boy and get him ready for his foster family" One of the police said.

"NO DON'T TAKE ME FROM MR. OLIVER PLEASE I WILL BE A GOOD BOY I PROMISE" Alex cried.

"Look officer give us a few hours with him. We'll bring him over toward the end of the day" Tommy pleased

. He couldn't let them take him.

"Ok but Mr. Oliver we are trusting you".

Then they left. Alex put his head into Tommy's shoulder and cried. "Mr. Oliver this is all my fault if I had never told you…"Alex just cried and cried.

Kimberly felt tears falling down her cheeks. She ran out of the youth center. As she left Tommy saw her wiping her eyes and knew she needed him. He looked over at Jason and he was already on his way after her. Tommy continued to comfort Alex.

**A/N I told you I had a few ideas left. Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Anyway will Jason be able to help Kim or will she suffer alone?**


	20. White Knight to the rescue

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Outside Kimberly was sitting on one of the boulders trying to stop herself from crying.

"Baby sister its ok to cry you know" Jason said as he came to sit with her.

Kimberly wiped her eyes. "Yeah I know Jase. I'm ok I just needed some air. I'm fine really. Go back inside Alex needs you" Kimberly said.

"No you need me" Jason said.

"Jason if I needed you I would tell you. There is a scared little boy in there and he needs you" Kimberly said again.

"He hardly knows me. Kim please talk to me I know that was hard to watch but…"

"But nothing Jason, I'm really ok I am. It just got a little hot out there that's all" Kimberly said. "Ok Kim I won't force you to talk but if you need me I'll be right inside" Jason said.

He got up and gave her a kiss and went back in. Alex was still crying. Jason went over to Trini

"She won't talk to me. Do you think she will talk to you" he asked her?

"I don't know Jase the one person she will talk too can't talk to her" she said. "I'll try Jase but I can't make any promises" she said as she went outside.

"Hey girl you know it's no fun being by yourself its always more fun when you have a friend with you. So you want to talk about it" Trini asked as she sat down next to Kimberly.

"Jason sent you out here didn't he" she asked?

"Well yeah but I was going to come even if he didn't ask me" Trini said.

"I'm fine. I'm just hot. I just wanted some air".

"No what you wanted was Tommy and since you love him and know that you can't have him at the minute you left and wanted to be alone" Trini said.

"Trini I couldn't tear him away from that little boy" Kimberly said.

"Kim we are not stupid. What happen just know what a reply from what happen at court? You need to talk to someone and you know I am a great listener" Trini said.

"Thanks Trini but I just really want to be alone" Kimberly said.

"Ok fine" Trini said.

She went inside and sent Billy out. When he got no response he sent Zack out when he got no response he went back inside. Then Tommy came over to them Alex had fallen asleep in his arms.

"He wore himself out. How Kim" he asked?

"Tell you what I'll hold Alex and you can go make kissy face with Kimberly" Jason said

"Vey funny Jason" Tommy said sarcastically as he handed Alex over and went outside.

He walked over to her and touched her arm.

"Hey you ok" he asked?

"Tommy what are you doing here? What happen to Alex? He needs you" Kimberly said.

"He is sleeping Jason is keep an eye on him. Plus I know someone who needs me just as much" he said.

"I'm sorry Tommy I tried not to let it get to me but I just saw a flash back of court and of me and I just couldn't handle it yet" she said as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey, come here Beautiful "Tommy said.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Tommy I still feel like this is all my fault. I thought I was getting over it but when I…"

Kimberly started crying into his chest.

"Hey, Shhhhhh its ok. It's all over" Tommy said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Tommy what's going to happen to him" she asked?

"He has to go live with a foster family" Tommy said as he kept holding her.

"Wait no he doesn't" Kimberly said. Even since this happen my mom and I wanted to do whatever we can to help those going through it. My mom and I can take him in" Kimberly said.

She jumped up and called her mom and she agreed. Then Alex came running out.

"Hi Tommy Hi Kimberly guess what! Jason gave me ice cream and cookies" he said as he bounced up and down.

"Remind me to thank Jason later for getting you all hyper" Tommy said.

"Listen what do you say about spending a few days with Kimberly and her mom" Tommy asked?

"A real mommy really. Wow I never had a real mommy" Alex said.

"My daddy said after I was born mommy left and never came back" Alex said.

"Yeah a real mommy" Kimberly said.

"YAAAAYYYYY A REAL MOMMY A REAL MOMMY A REAL MOMMY" he sang as she jumped up and down.

"I think we better head on over to the park and let you run off some of that ice cream" Kimberly said.

"Hey Alex go inside and tell Jason. We decided to go out on a date and we are leaving him in charge of you" Tommy said.

"Yeah and then ask him to play something and beg and beg and be hyper" Kimberly said.

"Ok:" he said and he ran inside and did just that.

"How long you think" asked Tommy?

"I'd say 10 seconds the longest.

"3…2…1"

Kimberly and Tommy counted after they reached one Jason can bursting through the door

"You can't do this to me I only got him hyper to bug you" he yelled.

Tommy and Kim burst out giggling.

"Really now Jason that wasn't very nice" Tommy said as he came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Kimberly was laughing so hard she was on the floor. Then everyone else came out laughing too.

"Come on guys lets head to the park. Alex is way to hyper to be indoors somewhere. They all headed to the park.

**A/N I know it's short. I'm sorry. Next one will me longer. **


	21. Play Power Rangers

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

At the park Alex was on the playground and everyone else was sitting at the bench talking.

"Why do parents do this to their kids? Why would they hit their own kids? They are suppose to love their kids not hit them" Kimberly said.

"That's life Kim. Some people just get too stressed and the only way to deal is to get themselves drunk and that has its own effects" Jason said.

"I understand that Jase but its just not fair" Kimberly said.

"Life's not fair Kim" Billy said.

"Yeah I know Billy" Kim said.

Then Alex came over.

"Hey Buddy what's up" asked Tommy?

"Kids came over so I came back" Alex said.

"Alex go and enjoy the fresh air along with your peers" Billy said.

Alex looked at him? "Um…Billy could you speak English please" he asked?

The others laughed.

"What he means is why did you come back? Why didn't you stay and play with them" Trini asked?

"I'm shy" Alex said.

"Come on I'll help you" said Tommy.

He got up and took Alex's hand in him.

"Jase I think you and Tommy need to start a brother club" Kimberly said.

"They are so cute together. He makes a good big brother" Jason said.

"Hey kids this is Alex can he play with you" Tommy asked?

"We already have enough player" one boy said.

"Well what are you playing" Alex asked?

"We are playing power rangers. Tommy couldn't hide his smile then he noticed something. "Guys there are 6 rangers there are only 5 of you.

"Well that's because we liked the power rangers before the green ranger showed up" the same boy said.

"Yeah the only reason the rangers let the green on join is because they felt bad for him" another boy said.

"They only let him join so Rita wouldn't turn him evil again they never wanted him" another different boy said. We were happy once the green ranger left. Then the white one shows up and all of a sudden he is the new leader. I mean red ranger was always the leader some wannabe ranger can't change that" another kid said.

"Well I'll be the pink ranger" Alex said.

The kids laughed.

"Sorry already taken" boy 1 said.

"That's ok I never wanted to play that badly anyway" Alex said as he walked away. Then he stopped and turned around "By the way the white ranger is awesome. He is my favorite ranger so you can just shut up about them" he said then he walked back over to the swings and Tommy went back to the table.

"Jason do you feel like I stole the leadership role from you" Tommy asked?

"No of course not bro you earned it" Jason said.

"Are you sure" Tommy asked?

"Yes I'm sure where is this coming from" Jason asked suddenly concern with his friends questions.

Then Alex came over.

"Hey what's wrong" Kimberly asked?

"They wouldn't let me play. They were being the power rangers but they were saying mean things about the green and white ranger" Alex said not knowing they were the same people. "Like what asked Jason?

"Just that they didn't like the green ranger and how they think the other rangers only let him join because they felt sorry for him and they said that they think that the white ranger stole the red rangers role as leader" Alex said.

"Hey I'm sure the rangers wouldn't have gotten where they are today if it wasn't for the green ranger" Jason said.

"The white ranger deserves the leader role he is a great leader" Kimberly said.

"Yeah. I also hear that they white ranger and the pink ranger are dating" Alex said.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and smiled.

"I also have a feeling that the red ranger and yellow like each other" Alex said.

Jason and Trini blushed and smiled at each other.

"Really so what and the black ranger any girls for him" Zack asked?

"Nope he is going to be single for a while at lease" Alex said.

Then they heard the other kids laughing.

"Hey you guys want to have some fun" asked Kimberly?

"What do you have in mind" asked Tommy?

"Let's play power ranger…and I'll be the monster" Kimberly said.

"I want to be…the new ranger…the amber ranger" Alex said.

"Ok guys" Tommy put on a deep man voice "Rangers the city is under attack" Tommy said.

His friends did everything they could to keep themselves from laughing at how much Tommy sounded like Zordon.

"Roar" Kimberly said. "I mean um…this will be the end of you rangers" she said.

"Don't worry rangers I can take her" Alex said.

The other stood back and watched as Alex ran over to Kimberly.

"Oh silly boy you can not defeat me I am the tickle monster" Kimberly said.

"Uh-oh" Alex said.

He tried to run but Kimberly grabbed him and tickled him.

"I NEED BACK UP" Alex yelled out as he gasped for breath between his giggles.

Then Tommy and Jason came over.

"Alex there is only one way to handle the tickle monster" Jason said.

Tommy and Jason each grabbed her arms and held them up. "You got to tickle them" Tommy said.

"Ok" Alex said as he tickled Kimberly's neck.

Kimberly giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Give up now evil monster" Alex asked?

"You wish rangers I will never give up" Kimberly said as she giggled.

"I think you might" Tommy said.

He let go of her arms and tickled her ribs. She let out a squeal but held in her giggles.

"What about now Beautiful give up" Tommy asked?

"Nev…never" she gasped out.

"Jase got any ideas" Tommy asked?

"Oh yeah here lets trade" Jason said and the switched. Jason went and tickled her sides.

She let out a scream and giggled.

"Now what monster give up now" Jason asked?

"Ok, ok I give up I give up you win just stop please" Kimberly gasped out in giggles.

Jason stopped and Tommy let her go.

"That was fun" Alex said.

"Yes it was" Kimberly said as she caught her breath.

As Kim sat up she felt a slight pain in her back. It went away quickly though.

"Hey Kim want to go for a walk" Tommy asked?

"Sure" Kimberly said.

"Cool where are we going" asked Alex.

"Alex, Kim and I want some time alone time hang out with Jason, tell him how much you think the red and yellow ranger should be together and why" Tommy said.

"Ok" Alex said.

Kimberly and Tommy walked hand in hand to their spot.

"You ok Tommy you've been a little quiet" Kimberly asked as they sat in a few rocks.

"I guess I'm just a little hurt about what those kids were saying about the white ranger" Tommy said.

Kimberly giggled. "Tommy are you serious those kids are like what five years old. If anything you made this team stronger" Kimberly said. "Plus I think they are red ranger fans... you can not tell Jason I said this but I think the white rangers is stronger than the red ranger and those kids must like the red ranger the best" Kimberly said.

"Yeah but it's just you were a team before I showed up and for whatever reason I have to leave you will still be a team" Tommy said.

Kimberly couldn't help it. She smiled and said

"I'd really miss you if you left". Then she leaned in a kissed him. After they pulled away she said "I've been waiting a long time to do that".

"Hey that's my line" Tommy said.

"No now you say yeah me too. Then I'll say well now that that's over my next question should be a piece of cake…Tommy would you like to go to the dance with me? Then you turn away and I'll go Tommy? The your turn back and playfully slap me on the arm and go I didn't want to make it too easy for you of course I'll go to the dance with you. Then I pick you up and spin you around" Kimberly said.

Tommy laughed and Kimberly giggled.

"I'm sorry Kim but the thought of you pick me up and spinning me around is kind of crazy" Tommy said.

"I know but it made you smile so my job is done" Kimberly said. "So how does it feel to be a big brother" she asked?

"What are you talking about" asked Tommy?

"Oh please Tommy you and Alex have been together for a few hours and you are already sticking up for him with bullies" Kimberly said.

"Ok yeah I am growing a little attached to him" Tommy said.

"Is big brother Tommy going to be able to sleep tonight with out him little brother around" Kimberly teased him.

"I will because I know he is safe with you" Tommy said.

"Do you think Alex is right about Jason and Trini liking each other" asked Kimberly?

"Are you serious its written all over their faces" Tommy said.

"I just don't want to push them into anything too fast" Kimberly said.

"In other words you don't want your two best friends to end up like your parents" Tommy said.

Kimberly blushed.

"Hey its ok. Listen Kim I know ever since the divorce you have been careful about relationships even ours. I promise you this right know Kimberly Ann Hart. I do not know what the future hold but for some reason we break up it will never change our friendship never" Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded.

"Come on lets head back" Tommy said again.

Tommy got up. Kimberly stood up and got this shooting pain in her back again only this time it was worse. It was so bad she had to sit back down. Tommy noticed and quickly rushed to her side.

"Hey you ok? What happen" he asked?

Kimberly reached her hand behind her and touched her sore spot. She closed her eyes tightly hoping the pain would go away.

"Talk to me Beautiful what happen" Tommy asked?

"My back is just really sore that's all" Kimberly said opening her eyes.

Tommy went behind her and started massaging her back. She put her head down and closed her eyes.

"Tommy whatever you are doing don't stop please that feels so good" Kimberly said.

He kept it up for a few minutes until they heard a scream. They both looked up.

"Did that sound like Alex" asked Tommy?

"Normally I would say it was your big brother paranoia kicking in but I heard it and that was a Alex scream" Kimberly said.

The both jumped up and ran to their friends. Sure enough they were right. Alex did scream. He and the others were surrounded by putties, a monster, and Goldar.

"Kim take Alex and get him out of her. You are in no shape to fight right now with your back. We'll meet you back up with you later" Tommy said.

Kimberly grabbed Alex and ran. They hid.

"You guys are the power rangers aren't you" Alex asked?

"What" Kim asked?

"It is obvious. You guys were the same color shirt as the ranger colors. The rangers have 4 boy and 2 girls your guys are 4 boys and 2 girls and I saw you guys blushing when I was talking about dating" Alex said.

"Ok yes we are but you can't tell anyone ok? You need to promise me" Kimberly said.

"I promise Kim…LOOK OUT!" Alex shouted as a putty came to attack

. Kimberly defended herself the best she could. Then more and more showed up. Pretty soon she was outnumbered. Then one of the puttied went behind her and kicked her right in the back. She fell to her knees crying out in pain. She grabbed Alex in her arms. She took her communicator off and put it on him and teleported him out. The puttied kept kicking her in the back till she was on the floor barely moving…..

**A/N Is Kimberly dead? Find out in the next chapter.**


	22. Finally Over

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Ok everyone this is the final chapter for To Tell or not To Tell and the end of the True Friends series. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Look out for my next story coming soon. More information on it at the both. Until then back to the story **

Back with the other Jason's communicator went off.

"What's up" he asked as he fought.

"Jason Kimberly is in trouble leave the monster to the others you and Tommy go help her" Zordon said.

"Right I'm on" Jason said. "TOMMY KIM NEED US" Jason shouted.

They both ran over. Kim was on the floor. She looked so still they thought she was dead. The fought off the putties and ran over to her.

"Kim hey beautiful you ok" Tommy asked?

"Tommy my back they attacked my back" Kimberly said in tears.

Tommy pulled her closer and kissed her and held her in his arms.

Jason lifted up the back end of her shirt.

"Oh man Kim…Tommy we have to get her back to the command center" Jason said.

"Where's Alex" Tommy asked?

"Command Center" Kimberly said once she stopped crying.

"He figured out that we were the power ranger and plus we were under attack and I couldn't protect him so I sent him to Zordon" Kimberly said she tried to sit up on her own. She squeezed her eyes closed as she did trying to ignore the pain in her back.

"Guys" Trini called our and she and the other ran over to them.

"We defeated the monster" Zack said.

"Good we got to get back" Jason said.

With that they teleported back.

Once they got back they had Alpha check out Kim's back.

"Ranger I spoke to Alex and he has promised to keep the secret. He is in another room right now" Zordon said.

"He is hurt" Tommy asked?

"No Tommy Kimberly used her body as a human shield to protect him" Zordon said.

"Please Zordon it was no big deal. It's my job" Kimberly said.

"It_ was _your job" Zordon said.

Everyone froze.

"Wha…what do you mean was" Kimberly asked?

"I'm afraid that until your back heals you will only be able to battle when you are really needed" Zordon said.

Kimberly sighed.

"Ok Zordon. I'm sorry" Kimberly said.

"Kimberly you have no need to be sorry it was not your fault" Tommy said.

"I agree with Tommy in the mean time ranger head on back to the park" Zordon said.

They grabbed Alex and headed back to the park.

That night Kim's mom had given Alex a bath and tucked him in. Then Kimberly came into tell him stories of the power rangers. He fell asleep. He then began to dream. He had a lot of dreams some good…some not so good. The first dream he had he was fighting side by side with the rangers as the amber one. Then he was at home and his had was holding him above his head.

"The Alex plane is taking off" he said as he ran around the house.

"Uh-oh we are running onto some bad weather this might get bumpy" he said again and he bounced his son up and down listening to him giggling. He ran into the living room and put Alex on the couch.

"The Alex plane has landed safely" his father said as he began tickling his son

. He giggled and giggled. Then all of a sudden his father was drunk and instead of tickling him he was hitting him. He woke up with a scream. Then Kimberly came running in.

"Alex you ok" she asked as she sat on his bed.

"No I had a bad dream. Where's Tommy" he asked?

"Tommy is at his home sleeping" Kimberly said.

"I want my big brother" Alex said.

"Ok I'll call him" Kimberly said.

"Tommy come in" she said into her communicator.

"Kimberly I love you but why are you calling me at 3:00 in the morning" asked Tommy?

"I'm sorry but Alex wants his big brother" Kimberly said.

Tommy felt his heart in his stomach. "Ok I'm on my way" Tommy said.

There was a flash of light and Tommy was in the room.

"Hey Buddy you ok" Tommy asked?

"No Tommy I had a bad dream…well a good dream but then it got bad" Alex said.

"Tommy my daddy was happy again and he was playing with me just like he used to. Why wasn't that real" Alex asked himself as he cried. Tommy pulled him into his arms.

"Hey Shhhhhh buddy it's ok" Tommy said.

"Alex I had dreams like that all the time" Kimberly said.

"You did why" asked Alex?

"I went through what you did" Kimberly said. Alex sat up.

"You're the girl Tommy was talking about" asked Alex?

"Yeah you know what I did when I had those dreams" Kimberly asked?

"Sleep with Tommy" Alex guessed.

Kimberly smiled and blushed. Tommy did the same.

"You're the one with cooties" Alex added? Kimberly laughed. "I don't have cooties" she said. "Oh well how did you get the dreams to go away" Alex asked?

"Alex what you have to relies is that you have no control over what happen and there was nothing you could have done to stop this. You have to think about those dreams as a sign. When your daddy gets out of the doctors you guys will…" then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "You will be a happy family again" she said. She felt her eyes fill with tears. She put on a fake smile and said "Uh-oh I need to use the bathroom I'll be right back" she said.

Tommy knew that it was her fake smile.

"See Buddy why don't you go back to sleep ok" Tommy said.

"Ok Tommy" Alex said and he did. Tommy went to find Kimberly.

Kimberly was in her room looking at a picture with the tears hit the frame.

"Hey Beautiful those tear don't fit you" he said.

She quickly dried her tears and looked at him.

"What are you doing here? Is Alex ok" she asked?

"Yeah he is fine" Tommy said. "I think the question Beautiful is are you ok" Tommy added. "Yeah I'm fine" Kimberly lied.

"The advice you gave to Alex was that really meant for him or were you just trying to get yourself to believe it" Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Both. Then it hit me Tommy. After my father get out of rehab we can be a family again. I mean after all they broke up because of what my father said when he was drunk" Kimberly said.

"Kim I wouldn't get your hopes up" Tommy said.

"Tommy, why not? It's a no brainer. I mean it all had to do with him being drunk" Kimberly said.

"Look Beautiful I should get back home. I just don't want to see you hurt again" Tommy said.

They shared a kiss on the lips and he left. Kimberly went to sleep thinking about her happy family.

The next day at the youth center everyone was hanging out. Tommy and Alex were working on their karate. Kim was on the beam Trini was watching and the rest were also working on karate. They finished up and got drinks and met at the table.

"Kimberly I saw you working on the beam you're really good" Alex said.

"Well thanks Alex" Kimberly said.

"My mommy was a gymnastic person too" Alex added?

"Really wow that's awesome" Kimberly said.

"Hey Alex if you don't mind me asking, what happen to your mommy" Zack asked?

"My daddy said she left the day after I was born. But he showed be pictures and told me lot's of stories like when they first met. That's my favorite" Alex said.

"Why how did they meet" asked Kimberly.

"In high school. Daddy said these bullies were picking on mommy and he came and stopped them. He was new to the school so she was the first one he met. Then she asked him to hang out with some of her friends after school. He said it was love at first sight" Alex said.

Tommy and Kim smiled at each other

. "Did you daddy show up after school" asked Zack?

"No something came up but it's ok because my mommy forgave my daddy" Alex said.

Tommy and Kim blushed. The others laughed.

"What's so funny" Alex asked?

"That's how Tommy and Kimberly met" Jason said.

"Really. That's funny" Alex said.

Then he thought about something and asked "Kimberly why do mommies and daddies break up"?

"I don't know. I wish I knew" Kimberly said.

"But you said your mommy and daddy broke up. Why did they" Alex asked?

Kimberly looked at Tommy. She really didn't want to answer that question.

"It's a long story sweetie but um…things always work out in the end. Plus I know that my parents love me" Kimberly said as she looked back at Alex.

Then they heard a voice "Parents don't you mean parent"?

"Oh no" Kimberly groaned.

"I don't like them Tommy they are mean to me" Alex said.

"Bulk and Skull" Trini said as the two boy came over to their table.

"Kimberly you only have a parent so why do you says parents. In fact why not just say mom" Skull said.

Kimberly leaned back in her chair. "Can you guys please just leave us alone for once" Kimberly begged.

"No that's no fun. Sorry Kimmie I guess we weren't fast enough at UN masking the rangers for them to talk to your dad" Bulk said.

"Guys I don't care just go away" Kimberly said.

"Guys don't mess with her. She is not pretty when she is mad" Alex said.

"How do you know? Does she take after her father and hit you" Skull asked?

Kimberly fits started shacking. She wanted so bad to just beat them up. "

No she is a nice lady" Alex said.

"We're sorry about what happen in court Kim. Who knew your dad would go so far as to hit you with his belt" Bulk said.

"Yeah we saw it on the news" Skull said.

Kimberly put her hand over her communicator and was thinking of teleporting out. Tommy noticed and put his hand on hers. She looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Look Bulk Skull if you don't leave us alone I will make you" Jason said.

"I guess some parents just don't love their kids enough to stop drinking" Bulk said.

"BULK SHUT THE HECK UP" Kimberly said.

She put her hand back on the communicator. Tommy placed his hand on hers again.

"Don't do it Kim" he said.

Tommy saw a tear fall from her eyes and knew that they were getting to her.

"Hey I heard the story of your parent's kid. They met they same way Kim and Tommy did and looked how they ended up. Then look at Kim's parents. That can only mean that Kim's future with any man is doomed" Bulk said again.

"Ok look Bulk we made her cry" Skull said.

Tommy gave a slight tug on Kim's arm. She went over a sat on his lap. She put her head into his shoulder. Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Don't listen to them" he said.

Kimberly nodded and took her face out of his shoulder. Then Skull took off his belt.

"You scared" Skull asked?

Kimberly didn't say anything. Skull brought the belt closer to her. Tommy felt her body tense up, he and the other saw all the color leave her face. Then Alex got an idea. He went over to skull and pulled his pants down reveling his pink underwear. Everyone cracked up laughing. Bulk and skull ran out of the youth center. The others just laughed and laughed.

"Alex you should never do that to someone" Jason said as he tried to stop his laughter.

"But he made Kimberly cry" Alex said.

Everyone looked over at Tommy. Kim had her face in his shoulder. They couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying.

"Tommy is she ok" Jason asked?

"I'm fine Jason" Kimberly said.

Then Jason took some money out of his pocket.

"Hey Alex why don't you take this and go play some games" Jason said.

"Ok thanks Jason" Alex said and he left the table.

"Kim are you ok" Jason asked again?

"Jason I'm fine. My parents are going to get back together after this whole nightmare is over with" Kimberly said. "I'm going to going get a refill" she added and got up and walked away. "Tommy what did she mean by that did she hear something" Jason asked?

"Yeah she heard her heart. She totally believes that when her dad gets out of rehab her parents will get back together. I don't know Jase I don't want to tell her yes but then I hate telling her no" Tommy said.

"I think we just have to wait and see what happens, man" Jason said.

"Hey let's go to the park" Trini said.

"Ok sounds good" they others said.

They grabbed Kimberly and Alex and headed for the park.

At the park Alex was on the play ground and the other were hanging out talking when Kimberly's cell phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"Wow Kimmie cub you have no idea how long I've waited to hear your beautiful voice again" her father said on the other line.

"Dad oh my gosh! How are you? When are you coming home" she asked?

"Whoa, once question at a time. First off I only have a few minutes there are others needing to use the phone it's a long story I'll tell when I get out but I am doing a lot better than I used to. I am not sure when I am coming home but I just wanted to call and say hello" her father said.

Kimberly's face lit up.

"Dad I missed you so much I can't wait till you come home then you, mom and I can be the one big happy family you always said we would be" Kimberly said.

"Kimberly sweetie we need to talk about that" her father said.

Kimberly got up from where she was and walked away.

"I fear it may finally be sinking in" Billy said.

"What" they all asked?

"Her parents' divorce. I think that's why she left. Her father was telling her what she didn't want to hear" Billy said.

"I think she left because her daddy was talking about loving Tommy and he she got embarrassed and left" Alex said as he came over.

"You are so silly" Tommy said as he tickled Alex's belly. Alex giggled.

Then Kimberly came back over to them, her friends could tell she was close to crying.

"Um…Alex I have someone on the phone who wants to talk to you" Kimberly said.

Alex took the phone.

"DADDY" he screamed in joy.

Kimberly stood frozen in her stop not moving and not looking at her friends knowing one look and the water works would start. She took deep breaths and bit down on her lower lips to keep from crying.

"Daddy I love you too. Ok bye daddy" Alex said. "Kimberly "my daddy and your daddy are becoming best friend"

. "Yeah sweetie I know…um I going to go for a walk. I'll be back" Kimberly said as she walked away.

"Did I say something wrong" Alex asked?

"No she just needs to be alone right now why don't you go back and play" Jason said.

"Ok" Alex said as he walked away.

"Did you guys see her face" asked Tommy almost ready to cry.

"Yeah bro just let her be" Jason said.

The Tommy got a feeling Kim really needed him and without saying anything got up and walked away knowing where she was.

At their spot Kim was sitting on one of the rocks crying. Tommy didn't say anything he just went over to her and wrapped his arms around her allowing her to fall in his arms and just cry.

"Tommy don't ever leave me. I don't care if we stay boyfriend and girl friend just please don't ever leave me as a friend I couldn't handle that" Kimberly said as she cried.

"Shhhhhh Beautiful I will never leave you a couple or not. I will never leave you" Tommy said as he rubbed her back up and down.

He gave her a kiss on the head before repeating

"I will never leave you Kimberly never".

Kimberly was soon able to deal with her parents' divorce. After a few more months both Kimberly's and Alex's dad were released from rehab and aloud to see their children. Their father never picked up another alcoholic drink again. Tommy and Kim stay together and Jason and Trini started dating before soon becoming a couple. Kimberly knew it was finally over.

**A/N Yay a happy ending. I am making another story called "Where she belongs" IN this story Kim gets turned evil by Rita but does so much damage that when she is turned back she can't forgive herself and leaves the team. Will the rangers get her back? Only one way to find out. It should be out tomorrow. Keep an eye out for it. **


End file.
